Dragons and Onis
by Luiz4200
Summary: Sequel to An Aztec Skull in Hong Kong. Dragons get involved in JCA's fourth story arc.
1. The Masks of Shadowkhan

**Disclaimer: I don't own American Dragon: Jake Long, Jackie Chan Adventures or anything from either series. Mr. Lee, his granddaughters and Shaoran, the former Chinese Huntsboy are characters of mine.**

**Dragons and Onis**

**The Masks of Shadowkhan**

At some remote temple in China, Mr. Lee was giving his granddaughters, Mei Ling and Ring; and Mei Ling's boyfriend Shaoran, a tour when his cell phone rang. Shaoran and the girls figured out how important it must be, given Mr. Lee's worried face. "My old friend, Uncle Chan, told me the King of Shadowkhan returned."

"Tarakudo?" Shaoran asked.

"Isn't their King Shendu?" Ring asked, confused.

"Shendu just found the key to gain control of one of the Shadowkhan tribes." Shaoran explained. "The original King of the Shadowkhan is Tarakudo, Lord of all Oni."

"Correct, Shaoran." Mr. Lee replied and then turned his attention to his granddaughters. "I'll explain the rest on our way to Shendu's old palace."

**LINE BREAK – Some secluded area Chang is hiding**

Chang would rather be back at New York trying to get revenge against Jake and Lao Shi but the rumors about Shendu's temporary return became too much of a temptation. She came out of her musings when she heard people approaching. Not wanting to be seen, she hid herself saw four humans and, to her shock, a floating red head that reminds what the Japanese magical creatures know as Oni.

"Tarakudo-san, what are we here for?" The human wearing clothes on 1970's style asked the floating head.

"We're heading towards Shendu's palace, Finn." Tarakudo replied.

"Sir, if you're looking for the Treasure of Shin Shin Wah, it became dust when Chan and his friends killed Shendu." The human wearing sunglasses explained.

"Shendu had other treasures kept inside his palace, Chou." Tarakudo replied, making his human followers groan in frustration for not bothering to check it out.

Chang then decided to reveal herself to Tarakudo's entourage. "Tarakudo, perhaps we could make an allegiance."

"I already have enough humans working for me." Tarakudo rudely replied. "Why would I want you?"

"I'm not a human." Chang replied as she took her dragon form, causing the Enforcers to yell.

"It can't be!" Yelled Hak Foo.

"It's impossible!" Exclaimed Chou.

"She's a dragon." Affirmed Ratso.

"Wasn't Shendude the last of the kind?" Any JCA fan must know who that is.

The group of four humans, one Oni and one dragon then made it to the ruins of Shendu's palace before any good guy arrived there. Soon after, Mr. Lee, his granddaughters and Shaoran, who rode in Mr. Lee for the travel, arrived and met the J-team.

"Ready to defeat the Oni Lord?" Shaoran asked, chilling Tohru.

"The King of Shadowkhan can't be an Oni!" Uncle yelled. "Everything who controlled Shadowkhan is Chinese and Onis are Japanese!"

"The Shadowkhan are Japanese, my old friend." Mr. Lee replied. "But we'll have more time to discuss it after we defeat our new enemy."

Meanwhile, inside the palace's basement, Tarakudo's allies were impressed by all the treasure left behind. "Totally worth the trip." Finn commented.

"But Tarakudo-sama wouldn't come here just for financial gain." Chang replied. "He came here to reclaim the Shadowkhan."

"And I'll do with the contents of that trunk." Tarakudo replied. The bad guys then opened the trunk and found one mask. "It was through this mask Shendu managed to control Shadowkhan." Tarakudo said. "By putting it on, one of you will gain that control." With that said, both Chang and Hak Foo reached for it. "I won't let a filthy human use its power." Chang said.

"I want this mask." Hak Foo replied. "Angry crow takes flight!" He then attacked Chang, making her drop the mask near Shaoran, who picked it up.

"Look at what you've done, you idiot!" Chang yelled. "A slayer got the mask."

"A slayer, huh?" Tarakudo asked. "This mask could give you the power to slay several dragons."

"Forget it!" Shaoran replied. "I know the mask's drawback! And I don't hate dragons anymore."

It was the cue for the Lees to appear. "Friends of yours, Chang?" Ratso asked.

"Not exactly."

"GET THAT MASK!" Tarakudo ordered. Chang started to fight Mr. Lee while his granddaughters started to fry Finn and Ratso, Hak Foo is trying to get the mask from Shaoran, Uncle and Jackie face Tarakudo while Tohru is too nervous to fight and Chou is trying to approach Shaoran and Hak Foo while avoiding Jade.

"I am Tarakudo, King of All Shadowkhan and Lord of All Oni."

"You _are_ Japanese!" Uncle exclaimed.

When Chou tried to intervene in the fight between Shaoran and Hak Foo, the mask falls on his face, sticking to it.

"I wanted that mask." Hak Foo moaned.

Tarakudo left Chou and Chang behind to defeat the heroes while he took the other Enforcers away. Tohru tried to stop Chou, who easily threw him away.

Knowing it was from the trunk the mask was taken, our heroes decided to look for clues on it. There were inscriptions Uncle couldn't read because they're in Japanese. Feeling the stares, Tohru explained it's been a long time he hasn't read kanji but he gave in to Uncle's demands. Surprisingly enough, Shaoran also started reading. "You read Japanese?" Tohru asked.

"My former master at the Huntsclan insisted I'd learn the language hoping it'd help against Tarakudo." Shaoran explained.

Jade would make a remark of how that Huntsmaster didn't have anything better to do but since this obsession is proving to be useful, she let it go. According to what both and Tohru and Shaoran read from the kanji, the key ingredient to defeat that Oni is the Japanese steel used to forge Samurai swords.

"Aiyaa!" Uncle exclaimed, "We will not find steel of samurai sword here because Shendu is Chinese, not Japanese!"

As they were almost hit by a ninja star, Jade takes a deep look at it. "Hmmm. There's no 'Made in Taiwan' written on it." She said with a smirk.

Shaoran was the first one to understand. "Jade, if I still was a part of the Huntsclan, I'd suggest you to join." He said, unwittingly making his girlfriend slightly jealous.

"Had I been invited before I knew not all dragons were like Shendu, I'd consider accepting the invitation."

Uncle and Tohru then prepared a spell. "Nukeru, He Men Jaaku! Nukeru, He Men Jaaku! Nukeru, He Men Jaaku!" They then shot a beam at Jackie's hands, which started to glow. "Jackie! Remove mask!" Uncle commanded.

Jackie grabbed the mask and Chou then commanded the Shadowkhan to pull Jackie from him. They did it but the mask had been pulled away in the process. Chou tried to command the Shadowkhan but they disappeared. He and Chang then felt Tarakudo's power pulling them away.

"New evil has been defeated." Uncle said.

"Uh… one more thing." Tohru replied, causing Jackie to groan.

Meanwhile, Chow and Chang found themselves outside near a waterfall, where Tarakudo, Hak Foo, Finn and Ratso were waiting.

"The human has failed, my Lord." Chang said. "We should discard them."

"Do not fret. This is but a minor defeat." Tarakudo replied.

"That's cool." Finn commented.

"Tarakudo's an okay guy." Ratso added.

"Besides, our mission has only yet begun." Tarakudo said.

"It has?" Ratso asked.

"There are other masks to be reclaimed." Chang explained.

Back with our heroes, Tohru had just given the explanation about the masks as read from the trunk's remains.

"Mr. Lee, the Japanese Dragon must be told to pick the Hana Fuda cards." Shaoran said. "They can locate the other masks and tell which specific ingredient is required for each of them."

They all turned their attention to him. "My former master told me all he knew about Tarakudo's forces and how to defeat them. He even went more specific about the consequences of all masks being reunited: the nine Generals will be released. He also said there's a tenth mask created to imprison Tarakudo but before its creators managed to activate the spell, the Shadowkhan hid it inside the Shadow Realm and the only way to get there to get it is by gaining control of one of the Shadowkhan tribes and get their help. Unfortunately, doing so would eventually turn one into the darkness and, with Tarakudo awakened, become his evil servant."

'_Great, now somebody tells me.'_ Jade muttered to herself.

"In any case, if anybody wants to try, my former master told me the key ingredient to the tenth mask is Japanese Samurai hair." Shaoran added. "Pretty hard to get some of it nowadays."

"My wizard friend, my duties as the Chinese Dragon prevent me from joining you at your world-wide quest to stop Tarakudo, but I'd like to have my granddaughters joining you." Mr. Lee offered.

"We accept your offer, my friend." Uncle replied.

"What about Shaoran?" Jackie asked.

"My parents don't know about magic being real." He replied.

"Neither do mine." Jade replied.

"From being a dragon's enemy to having other dragons as allies in another world-wide search." Jackie moaned. "Will it never stop?"

"As someone who keeps helping despite no longer being a part of the Huntsclan, I'm sure it won't." Shaoran replied, making Jackie moan even more.

**Please review. I've read at tvdotcom about kanji being ****Chinese letters that stand for Japanese writing and actual Japanese writing being known as kanna. Is that true? Do you readers think this is the reason Tohru wasn't initially sure he'd be able to translate the kanji text?**


	2. Samurai Ratso

**Samurai Ratso**

**Section 13 Headquarters**

Captain Augustus Black got a package and a note sent to him by Jackie. The package contained the Oni mask taken from Chou and the note was a warning to keep several onions around the mask and make sure nobody would ever wear it. "The onions will make sure the second part won't be a trouble, Jackie." Capt. Black commented to himself.

**Section 13 airplane**

"So, what's the Japanese Dragon like?" Jade asked out of curiosity.

"We don't know him very much." Ring answered. "I'll probably learn more about him the day we meet him for this Oni stuff then I've learned before."

"Whoever he is, he's lucky for being one of the good guys or Jackie and I would kick his butt." Jade said.

Meanwhile, Jackie is talking to Uncle and Tohru. "Uncle, don't you think it's dangerous to let dragons near Jade?" Jackie asked. "What if they decide to eat her – OW!"

"Those dragons are good." Uncle replied. "Uncle feels their chi."

"Uncle, they might be spying on us to try to learn the location of Section 13 and steal the talismans or get the Oni mask for – OW!"

"You will not doubt Uncle's wisdom!" Uncle yelled.

"The perception of dragons as man-eating creatures is a misconception, Jackie." Tohru calmly said. "Shendu might have eaten humans in the past but that was his demon part speaking. Not his dragon one."

Meanwhile, the Japanese Dragon and his apprentice arrived at a car factory. "Sensei, I thought we were going to the Hana Fuda shrine to get the Hana Fuda cards." The dragon apprentice said.

"The temple no longer stands, my apprentice." The Japanese Dragon explained. "This car factory was built on the former shrine's lands."

**LINE BREAK – Some hideout in Japan**

"When that despicable Lo Pei turned Shendu into a statue, the dragons of the time cast a spell so the dragon talisman power would never be able to find a dragon that was not calling for it and that's why your former master needed to bring Shendu back to life to make the power accessible." Chang explained to the Enforcers. Not that she overcame her hatred of humans. She just expected to get some valuable information in return.

"Couldn't Wong just ask for some other dragon since there are so many of you on the world?" Ratso suggested.

"Dragons and Chi Wizards don't get much in contact." Chang explained. "And trying to find one might have attracted unwanted attention."

"As long as it doesn't attract another Lo Pei. One is already too much." Chou commented.

"You talk as if you met him." Chang replied.

"We did." Finn explained. "When Jade used the Rat Talisman on a statue erected to homage him."

"You mean the statue acted like the real Lo Pei with powers and all else?" Chang asked, surprised.

"It sure did, Big C." Finn replied with his usual way, unknowingly making Chang believe the exchange of information was worth it.

"There's no more time for idle talk." Tarakudo said as he materialized in front of Chang and the Enforcers. "Some enemies are going after the Hana Fuda cards and we can't let this happen."

**LINE BREAK – Hana Fuda Car Factory**

"The Onis are just a myth." The company president replied to the Japanese Dragon and his apprentice.

"Don't be so sure." Tarakudo replied as he appeared in front of the president, who screamed, "An Oni!" and then ran away.

The Japanese Dragon then picked an onion from his pocket, scaring Tarakudo. "No, not onions! Everything but onions!"

The Japanese Dragon then threw the onion at Tarakudo. Chang tried to intercept it but the Japanese Dragon's apprentice stopped her. Once he was hit, Tarakudo started to cry and then left. The Japanese Dragon then flew towards the cards.

"ANGRY CROW TAKES FLIGHT!" The Black Tiger yelled and then tackled the Japanese Dragon. Finn, Ratso and Chou reached for the set of cards but the apprentice, on his dragon form, quickly took them away from him.

"Give me the cards or else…" Finn said while he, Ratso and Chou pointed their guns to him. Chang tried to go after him but the Japanese Dragon stopped her. The apprentice was dodging the bullets with the same ease he dodges Huntstaff beams. Hak Foo tried to grab the card he can't jump high enough to catch a flying dragon. Breaking free from Chang, the Japanese Dragon then led his pupil out.

Defeated, Chang and the Enforcers left the factory and met Tarakudo, who said, "Losing those cards gave our enemies a major advantage against us, but fortunately I can locate the masks without their help."

Meanwhile, the Japanese Dragon was explaining to his apprentice how the Hana Fuda cards work. "You set three cards in a line and the three of them start to glow. One of them will show the image of one of the masks; the second will show its location; and the third will reveal the specific ingredient for the removal spell that will be necessary if somebody wears that mask."

"Is it already safe to appear?" A magical talking cat asked as she appeared with a bagful of potions ingredients.

**LINE BREAK – A museum**

Ring, Mei Ling and the Chans were looking around looking for clues. As the only one who reads Japanese, Tohru was the one reading scrolls.

"Did anyone bring some food?" Ring asked, making Jackie instinctively hide Jade behind him.

"I apologize for my nephew's behavior." Uncle humbly said after noticing the dragon girls' reactions.

"Look!" Jade said, pointing at a hall full of masks.

Unbeknownst to our heroes, the villains were also there. "How do we know which mask is the one we want?" Chang asked.

"It's the one that looks like this." Tarakudo answered, taking the shape of the Oni mask. Everyone then started running towards it. Tohru picked an onion and used it to drive Tarakudo away. Chang threw sphinx-haired nets to capture Ring and Mei Ling. Jackie was fighting Ratso while Tohru grabbed Finn and Chou. Hak Foo was the first to reach the mask. He was about to put it on when Chang took it from him. "I won't let its powers at the hands of a mere human." The two fought for it until it was accidentally thrown at Ratso's face.

"I wanted that mask." Hak Foo moaned.

"Shadowkhan, come to me." Ratso called for Shadowkhan, who came.

"They don't look like the usual Shadowkhan." Jade commented while freeing her dragon friends from the nets.

"That must be because of what Shaoran explained about them." Ring replied.

Jackie then grabbed a sword. "Tohru, there's Japanese steel. Prepare the potion."

"What for?" Chang maliciously asked. "That's only for that Oni mask. This one requires another key ingredient. Not that you'll live long enough to find it. Shadowkhan, destroy them!"

The Shadowkhan didn't respond, which frustrated Chang. She then turned her attention to Ratso, who eventually understood. "Go get them, guys." While the Shadowkhan were chasing our heroes, Chang and the Enforcers went to look for Tarakudo.

After a while, Tohru, the Chans and the dragons were rescued by the Japanese Dragon and his apprentice, who then gave a batch of the potion and the Hana Fuda cards. "You'll need three cards for each mask. Once three cards are utilized for a mask, the others can't be utilized for the same mask and none of the three cards can be utilized for any other mask."

"We appreciate your help." Uncle replied.

**LINE BREAK – Some other hideout**

"You wanna know the best thing about summoning a team of shadowkhan?" Ratso asked while holding up a baseball bat. "Summoning enough for two teams!"

"What a waste." Tarakudo commented angrily. "I'd never waste such a powerful army like that."

"I agree with you." Chang replied, equally angry.

"One of you might soon have a chance to do better." Tarakudo said. "I cannot feel the first Oni mask, which suggests it's hidden at some onion-protected location. Does anyone here have any idea of where our enemies might be hiding it?"

"Isle of Draco/Section 13!" Chang/The Enforcers yelled.

"I know of the island but, what's this Section 13 you speak of?" Tarakudo asked.

"Section 13 is a Government branch created to stop the Dark Hand." Finn explained. "They already use it to keep the Talismans."

The T-word caught Chang's attention. "Well, in that case, maybe we should go to this Section 13." She suggested.

"I feel you have ulterior motives." Tarakudo commented. "But I'll try there first anyway."

Later on, two planes are on their journey from Tokyo to San Francisco.

"My Lord, who don't we use the Shadowkhan to simply transport us?" Chang asked.

"It doesn't work like that, Chang." Tarakudo answered. "Even within the Shadow Realm certain laws of physics must be observed unless we have someone at our intended destination to summon the Shadowkhan."

"Don't worry." Oni Ratso said. "Once we get there I'll get my team of Shadowkhan to break into Section 13 and get Chou's mask back. Then we can set up baseball matches between the two tribes of Shadowkhan."

"Uh, sure thing, Ratso." Chou awkwardly replied.

"If the Shadowkhan are so powerful, how come Shendu never had them getting the Talismans from Section 13?" Chang asked.

"At the first Talisman hunt, we didn't know where Section 13 was located." Finn explained. "Shendu was a spirit during the Demon Portal Saga so he wasn't interested on the Talismans; and he no longer had control over them when Wong brought him back."

"And why didn't this Wizard Wong use the Shadowkhan to get the Talisman-powered animals from Section 13?" Chang asked.

"For the same reason Daolong Wong didn't go there himself nor had any Dark Chi Warrior do it for him." This time it was Tarakudo who answered. "The magical barrier designed by Jackie Chan's Uncle stopped them as well."

Meanwhile, at the other plane, our heroes were worried about what to do. "Can't this pilot fly faster?" Uncle complained. "Tohru and I must prepare onion potion to keep Tarakudo from entering Section 13 Headquarters!"

"What about a sphinx hair potion to keep dragons from entering, Uncle?" Jackie's suggestion scandalized Mei Ling and Ring.

"In theory, it's possible to use sphinx hair to make a spell to keep dragons from breaking into places but Uncle doesn't know enough about it to make it safe for invited dragons." Uncle explained.

"We have lots of sphinx hair from the equipment confiscated by the Huntsclan, Uncle. We could try – OW."

"And risk harming our dragon allies?" Uncle angrily asked. "The Dragon Council would make us miss the days Shendu was the only dragon antagonizing us."

"Jade, why doesn't your cousin trust us?" Ring asked.

"Jackie doesn't like getting involved with magic, Ring." Jade explained. "He just agrees to solve whatever magical emergency he can't have anyone else to."

"The Dragon Order could handle it." Mei Ling replied, trying to defend the good name of dragons.

"Yeah, right. Like during all our years of demon-related emergencies." Jade replied and the dragon girls had the decency to look embarrassed.

**LINE BREAK – In front of Section 13 Headquarters**

"Stop right there!" Commanded Jackie upon seeing Tarakudo and the Enforcers. Tohru tried to throw an onion at the Oni Lord but Tarakudo just fled into Section 13. Fortunately, some agents took upon the habit of carrying onions, feeling there was a reason their Captain placed onion protection around some mask. After seeing Jackie's hands glowing with the removal potion, Ratso ordered the Shadowkhan to destroy Jackie. However, Uncle and Tohru used their puffer fish to vanquish them. Hak Foo tried to stop Jackie but Mei Ling stopped him with her fire-breathing. "Scared bunny runs away!" Chou and Finn tried to attack Jade and Ring but Ring Dragoned Up and breathed fire on them, causing them to run scared. Jackie then reached Ratso and took the Oni mask away from him. Ratso started running away until he's magically pulled back by Tarakudo.

"We defeated all of them!" Jackie commented.

"Uh, Jackie, aren't we forgetting someone?" Jade asked.

**LINE BREAK – Inside the Vault**

Chang took advantage of the distraction to enter the vault. "The mask! The Talismans! An Aztec Skull? Which one should I pick first?" She then saw something that put her down. "Sphinx hair? Drat! I didn't know those humans would be that ready. Fortunately I have the means to get the mask without getting near the hair." She then shot a net with a rope from her staff and pulled the mask. However, there was sphinx hair taped on it and she noticed it a moment too late. She fell unconscious.

As a group of agents was carrying Chang to a cell, Tarakudo's energy pulled her away. "I think she needs a doctor." Ratso dumbly commented.

**Please review.**


	3. The Amazing TTroop

**The Amazing T-Troop**

**Island of Draco**

"I wonder what the Chinese Dragon's granddaughters sent us." Councillor Kulkulkhan commented upon opening the note that came attached to the package Mei Ling and Ring sent.

_ Honorable members of the Dragon Council_

_ We're sending you the second Oni Mask. Please make sure nobody wears it or it'll be a problem to remove it again. The first one is being kept at Section 13's Headquarters for Tarakudo's Generals will be free from their masks if all nine are reunited. Chang broke into Section 13 but was stopped by the sphinx hair the human government confiscated from the slayers they'd captured._

_ Sincerely,_

_ Mei Ling and Ring_

"What do you think, Councillors?" Councillor Andam asked.

"I think they should give up everything magical to us." Councillor Kulde replied.

"But they won't trust us and trying to force them to might make things worse." Councillor Omina replied. "I'm still afraid they'll use the talismans against us and that Jackie person gave me the impression he fears we would eat him or something like that if given an opportunity."

**Section 13 Headquarters**

Tarakudo tried to phase himself inside again but the onion potion's already ready this time so he floated away crying.

**Bad Guy Hideout**

Hak Foo was practicing beating up Jackie Chan by using Jackie Chan dolls while Chang – in dragon form – was doing a similar thing to dragon dolls. Half made of a dragon she identified as Lao Shi and the other half made of a dragon she identified as Lao Shi's grandson and as the American Dragon. "Chang, what did they do to you?" Hak Foo asked.

"None of your business, you filthy human!" She hastily replied.

Tarakudo then suddenly appeared. "I've located the next Oni Mask."

"I'm going to wear it!" Chang and Hak Foo proclaimed at the same time. The two of them then started glaring at each other but, before either of them had a chance to make a comment, Tarakudo said, "Actually, I believe Chang is more suited for this specific mask but you'll be a second best choice, Hak Foo."

**LINE BREAK – Obedience School**

Jackie, Jade had just picked up Scruffy from the obedience school. "Jackie, why do we have to torment him?" Jade moaned. "He's already trained. Look! Scruffy, play dead!"

Rather than obeying, he ran and jumped around while on the leash, thus tying Jackie to a street pole in an awkward fashion. "Trained, you said?" Jackie asked with a glare.

As they arrived back at Uncle's shop,Uncle, Tohru, Mei Ling and Ring were trying to use the Hana Fuda cards to locate the next Oni Mask. To their surprise, they got some extra visitors. "Farmer McDonald?" Jackie asked.

"Who?" The dragon girls asked.

"Oh, right. You were not involved with the talisman-powered animal hunt." Jade remembered. "Ring, Mei Ling, this is Farmer McDonald. His pig Mordecai was the Talisman-powered pig. Farmer McDonald, this is my friend Ring Lee from China and that's her big sister Mei Ling Lee. What brings you here?"

After he explained his reasons to come and that Eggbert and Mordecai miss their powers, the cards revealed that the next Oni Mask is located in the San Francisco museum. All of them (except for Mac, Eggbert and Mordecai, who went to Section 13) went to the museum. Upon seeing the mask and each other, Jackie and Hak Foo ran towards it and ended up knocking it over. It would have landed on Scruffy's face but Chang, in dragon form, intercepted it with her face, wearing it. "I wanted that mask!" Hak Foo moaned. As Chang turned into an Oni, her scales turned yellow to match the mask and her wings became bat-like. "And to think it could have been you." Jade whispered to Scruffy.

"Congratulations, Chang." Tarakudo said. "Now channel the darkness inside and summon the Shadowkhan." She then summoned a tribe of bat-winged Shadowkhan. "Granddaughters of the Chinese Dragon, you can either join me or be destroyed." Chang announced.

"I'd rather be destroyed." Mei Ling replied.

"Me too." Ring added.

"You asked for it." Chang said, readying herself to attack. Jackie then charged toward the evil dragon, making the Bat Shadowkan react in defense of their new master. They captured Jackie. "Quick! We must make mask removal potion for the next time we meet Oni Dragon Chang." Uncle said.

**LINE BREAK – Section 13 Headquarters**

As the potion started to glow, both Uncle and Tohru saw it as a sign it was ready. "Are you sure there's enough Japanese rice in the potion, Sir?" Mei Ling asked.

"Never doubt Uncle's wisdom!" Uncle replied with his usual mood. "The only problem is how to take the potion to the mask!"

Remembering what Farmer MacDonald said about Eggbert and Mordecai missing their magical powers, Jade 'borrowed' some talismans from the vault: the Rooster Talisman for Eggbert; the Pig Talisman for Mordecai; the Rat Talisman for her Super Moose doll; the Dog Talisman for Scruffy; and the Ox Talisman for herself. Together, they formed what Jade dubbed 'The Amazing T-Troop' and she called herself the T-Girl. Since nobody knew Jade took Eggbert and Mordecai, Farmer MacDonald had the whole Section 13 making rooster and pig sounds.

Meanwhile, Chang, under Tarakudo's supervision, was training her Shadowkhan. "Good work, Chang." Tarakudo said. "Soon your new army of Shadowkhan will be able to break into Section 13 and retrieve the other masks."

"And the talismans." Chang added.

"Keep your focus, Chang." Tarakudo ordered.

"But how will she enter Section 13 with that onion potion blocking all Onis, Master?" Hak Foo asked.

"Onions don't work on Onis who have solid bodies, Hak Foo." Tarakudo replied. (A/N: Tohru has his theory on why the onion didn't work on Oni Ratso and I have mine)

"Why would we bother with that?" Chang asked. "We could use this Jackie Chan to ask for the masks and the talismans as a ransom."

"I agree with the plan except for the talisman part." Tarakudo replied.

While the villains were arguing, the T-Troop found them. "Oh, someone has been working out." Chang maliciously commented while noticing Jade's muscles.

"The T-Girl is always ready for action!" Jade a.k.a. T-Girl replied and the T-Troop started charging against the bad guys.

"How can a stuffed doll fly?" Chang asked in anger and confusion.

"It must be the power of the Rat Talisman." Hak Foo suggested. "The other animals must be wearing their respective Talismans as well."

"I don't care about what the other Talismans are!" Chang yelled. "I want the Rat! Shadowkhan, bring me that flying doll's Talisman!"

While the Shadowkhan were chasing Super Moose and Eggbert and Mordecai were chasing Hak Foo, Jade attacked Chang, who easily grabbed the T-Girl. "Somebody's been overestimating the Ox Talisman." The evil dragon maliciously commented.

"Let her go!" Ring demanded as she and her sister arrived.

Not wanting to face more good guys, Tarakudo took Chang, Hak Foo, Chang, Jade and the Bat Shadowkhan away. "Jade!" Both Jackie and Ring yelled.

"Shhhhh." Super Moose said. "You don't want to expose T-Girl's secret identity, do you?" He whispered.

After getting over the awkwardness, our heroes went after the bad guys to rescue Jade. When they found the villains, Jackie took advantage while Chang was distracted chasing for Super Moose to remove the Oni mask. "You might have defeated us, Chan, but the girl will pay." Tarakudo said as he was about to attack Jade with one of his energy waves. However, Scruffy jumped on the way, taking the attack for Jade. Believing Scruffy to be dead, Tarakudo, Chang and Hak Foo fled. Jackie, Super Moose and the dragon girls were mourning Scruffy until the dog revealed himself to be alive. "I told you he could play dead." Jade said while picking the Dog Talisman.

As they returned to Section 13 and saw everyone making rooster and pig sounds, Farmer MacDonald saw Mordecai and Eggbert and proclaimed his animal-calling method always worked.

**Please review.**


	4. Black Magic

**Black Magic**

The fourth Oni Mask has been located at some totem pole. While the Enforcers were fighting Jackie for it, Chang was busy with Mei Ling and Ring. The evil dragon shot Ring a sphinx hair net and engaged on a one-on-one with Mei Ling. Capt. Black was driving Uncle and Tohru with the removal potion but the road's condition caused the potion to be spilt.

As they arrived, Hak Foo was about to wear the mask but it got knocked out from him. As Capt. Black left his van, he heard someone shout "Look out" but he seemed to have understood "Look up", as he did so and the mask fell on his face. Hak Foo, the Black Tiger, tried to pull it away from Capt. Black but he was too late. Black then easily defeated the Enforcers. Meanwhile, Tarakudo approached Chang. "Those incompetent humans ruined everything, Master." She said. "Now that Captain Black is wearing the mask." Contrary to what Chang expected, Tarakudo saw a positive from this.

ENTER JACKIE CHAN ADVENTURES INTRO SONG

Upon entering Section 13 Headquarters, Capt. Black met several surprised faces. "Uh, Captain." An agent started to say while pointing at his Oni face.

"It's just a mask." Capt. Black explained.

"Would you take it off?" The agent asked.

"What for?"

"Uh, Mr. Uncle, why didn't Captain Black turn evil despite wearing the mask?" Ring asked.

"His inherent goodness allows him some resistance to the mask's darkness, Ring." Uncle explained. "Tohru and I will search for more seaweed to make a new batch of the mask removal potion that will take off the mask. Until then, don't let Captain Black summon Shadowkhan."

"Roger!"

"Uncle's name isn't 'Roger'." The old Chi Wizard mumbled before leaving.

Meanwhile, Capt. Black got a call about some disturbance at Alcatraz. Jackie and some agents offered to help but he decided to go alone. Arriving there, he was challenged by the Councillor turned traitor Chang. "Cool." He said. "I've been waiting for a long time to kick some dragon butt."

"You got some fancy mask and think you can defeat a dragon, you insolent human?" Chang asked in disgust and then advanced towards him but he grabbed her neck and forced her to the ground, defeating Chang.

"You might have defeated her but I have a plan B." Tarakudo said, revealing the Enforcers, who were shivering of fear.

"You'd better have a plan C, because I've already defeated those guys." Capt. Black replied and the Enforcers agreed. Tarakudo then used his powers to wrap Capt. Black in a set of metal bars. Capt. Black then radioed for help, which some Shadowkhan took for a summoning. The Shadowkhan then went after the Enforcers. "Aren't they supposed to be on _our_ side?" asked Finn. The Shadowkhan then captured Finn, Ratso and Chou and left Chang and Hak Foo behind. "Jackie, why did you never tell me about these guys?" Capt. Black asked. "I thought we were friends."

Later on, Jackie and Company understood why Uncle didn't want Capt. Black to summon Shadowkhan. The Shadowkhan were now replacing the agents and arresting random citizens. Fearing the darkness-induced Augustus Black would pick-up the masks, the J-team planned to get them first but a Shadowkhan overheard them and reported it to Capt. Black. When the Shadowkhan arrested Jackie, he tried to make Capt. Black see reason but his pleas fell onto deaf ears. Meanwhile, Jade snuck into Section 13 vault to grab the masks and some Talismans. Upon seeing the Tiger Talisman, she had an idea. Later, while they were facing Capt. Black, she used the Tiger Talisman to separate him into Light and Dark. The Light Captain Black lacked the mask and his trench coat but Jade gave him the Ox Talisman as a balance measure. While they were fighting, Uncle and Tohru arrived. "Aiyahh! Uncle told not to let Capt. Black summon Shadowkhan! Nobody listens to Uncle!" Despite the fact Uncle and Tohru were stuck into Section 13's Phone Booth, they managed to make Mei Ling's claws glow. She then pulled off the mask. "Friends?" Light Capt. Black asked his dark counterpart while offering a friendly hand. They then utilized the Tiger Talisman to become one again.

Finn, Ratso and Chou managed to escape and meet their magical allies and Hak Foo. "Those humans failed you again, Master Tarakudo." Chang ranted. "You should have let me be taken in Section 13!"

"You should be glad we got rid of their sphinx hair so they won't use it against you again, Chang." Chou replied.

The next day, our heroes were at Section 13 discussing what to do. "The Dragon Council is worried because Chang seems to be particularly interested on the Rat Talisman." Mei Ling said.

"Can it be because she'd be interested in freeing Shendu?" Ring suggested. "The Rat Talisman is the one that gives mobility to inanimate objects."

"She still would need all twelve Talismans to make Shendu regain mobility in the first place, Ring." Jade replied. "Even if the Rat Talisman will later be the only thing needed to keep him mobile."

"Then what would Chang want with specifically _that_ Talisman?" Mei Ling asked.

"Given my experience with that Talisman, she either wants to restore someone turned into stone or turn someone's statue into a copy of the real thing." Jackie Chan said.

That statement reminded Mei Ling of the statues of the thirteen biggest threats to the magical world. "Uh, Mr. Chan, if the Rat Talisman is used on a statue made to look like some magically powerful creature, even if it's just a normal statue, would the statue become as powerful as the original?" She asked hoping the answer is _no_.

"I think so." Jackie answered. "Why do you ask?"

Before either dragon had a chance to answer, a package was delivered to Capt. Black. "What do you have in the box, Capt. Black?" Jade asked.

"Sphinx hair." Capt. Black answered to the horror of the dragon girls. "Hadn't the Enforcers taken it all during that mess?" A scared Ring asked.

"We still had some." Capt. Black replied. "And we got extra from some 'special supplier'."

Meanwhile, at the East Coast, a vertically-challenged Chinese man is yelling to a talking Sharpei about selling lethal substance to human authorities.

**Please review.**


	5. The Demon Behind

**The Demon Behind**

While the human side of the J-team was in high seas looking for the next Oni Mask, Mei Ling and Ring were at the Island of Draco. "You believe Chang intends to get the Rat Talisman to turn a statue of the Dark Dragon into another Dark Dragon as powerful as the original?" Councillor Kulde asked in shock.

"I'm afraid so, Councillors." Mei Ling replied.

"We must get that Talisman from those humans before Chang does!" Councillor Andam exclaimed. "We're allowing them too much power!"

"They deserve it from saving both human and magical worlds from emergencies we missed." Councillor Omina replied.

"Agreed." Mr. Lee added. "I shudder just by thinking about how it'd be like if Shendu returned unstopped and brought his lackeys back."

"We'd have to join forces with the Huntsclan." Omina added, shocking all others even Mei Ling and Ring. While they're open-minded enough to trust changed slayers like Rose and Shaoran, the idea of seeking an alliance with the whole Huntsclan sounds implausible for the two of them.

"Maybe we could suggest they should get another hiding place since there are already so many dark forces knowing the location of Section 13." Councillor Kulkulkhan said.

"We can voice the idea to them." Ring replied.

"Excellent." Councillor Andam said. "Not I believe it's time for you to rejoin our human allies.

(A/N: The fight for Ikazuki's mask happened the same way it happened in the original JCA series so I won't get into details.)

When Tohru said he'd take a bath, Uncle nodded and then resumed his conversation with the dragon girls. "What did the Dragon Council say?"

"They considered asking Section 13 to hand over the Talismans, Sir." Ring fearfully said. "At least the Rat one so Chang wouldn't get it."

"Not a chance." Jackie sternly said. "It'll get the Talisman closer to the Dark Dragon statue. And what makes you sure there won't be other traitors to take advantage?"

"Well, the suggested that at least you guys would set another hiding place for them since the evil forces already know about the location of Section 13." Mei Ling replied.

"Hmmm, I'll talk to Capt. Black about it." Jackie said.

After Tohru returned from his bath, Uncle gave him a Japanese Evil Encyclopedia. Upon reading it, Tohru learned the mask they got contains Ikazuki, Tarakudo's second-in-command. Ikazuki was the most vicious of Tarakudo's followers. "Someone so close to him might know his secrets." Ring suggested.

"But we can't interrogate him, Ring." Mei Ling said. "He can't even move."

One brainstorm (by Jade) later, they were at Section 13 where they apprehensively placed the Rat Talisman on the mask. "Bow before my mighty form!" Ikazuki said before noticing he's still just a mask. "Where is my mighty form?"

"No mighty form for you, Ikazuki." Mei Ling replied. "We just got your mask to be animated."

"In that case, feel the fury of my Shadowkhan!" Ikazuki said while mentally summoning them. "Where are my Shadowkhan?" He asked upon realizing they won't appear.

"It seems he still needs to possess some body to be able to call for Shadowkhan." Uncle commented.

Ikazuki then noticed Tohru. "That one will do nicely."

"Stay away from Uncle's apprentice, Oni Demon!" Uncle ordered.

"That's right!" Jade added. "You're only here to tell us how to defeat Tarakudo."

"I'd never betray my Lord!" Ikazuki exclaimed. "But, if I can get that body…" He added while looking at Tohru.

"We're wasting time with him, people." Jade (1) said. "Unless he knows where to get Japanese Samurai hair nowadays, there's nothing he can do to help us."

"You know about the tenth mask?" A shocked Ikazuki asked.

"Did you have to mention that in front of him, Jade?" Jackie scolded.

"It's not like he can warn Tarakudo." Jade defended herself. "And we at least confirmed that Shaoran was right."

"This is ridiculous!" Jackie exclaimed. "I'd feel safer interrogating Shendu. Who knows what else he found out about Tarakudo's forces?"

"I'd be careful, Jackie." Tohru replied. "Even as a statue, Shendu still can breathe fire. Believe me, I know."

"I wasn't serious about interrogating him, Tohru." Jackie replied, surprised someone would really consider that idea.

"Uncle thinks it's a great idea." Uncle replied. "At least it'll make…" He then noticed Ikazuki no longer at the spot he had been placed. "Aiyahh! Where's Ikazuki?"

Unbeknownst to any human or dragon at Section 13, Ikazuki took upon biting the behinds of several agents to get out.

**LINE BREAK – Tarakudo's hideout**

Chang and Hak Foo were arguing at what was supposed to be a spar. "You humans are a hindrance to Master Tarakudo's plan." Chang said while trying to hit Hak Foo with her claws but the Black Tiger kicked her face. "Tiger kicks dragon!"

"Quiet!" Tarakudo ordered. "The both of you should be looking for Oni masks, not fighting between yourselves."

"Sorry, master." Both Hak Foo and Chang replied.

"Where are Finn, Ratso and Chou?" Tarakudo asked.

"Somewhere trying to find clues for the next mask, master." Hak Foo replied.

"Ha." Chang scoffed. "Those idiots couldn't find an Oni Mask even if one of them sat on it."

Tarakudo then felt his willies.

**LINE BREAK – Wherever Finn, Ratso and Chou are**

"Ikazuki lives! Bow before my mighty form!" Ikazuki proclaimed after getting attached to Finn's behind.

"Uh, this is not happening! This is not happening!" Finn desperately said.

"No way I'm bowin' to Finn's tuccus." Ratso said.

Tarakudo then materialized himself to the Enforcers. "Sorry, Ikazuki, but Chang is going to get a laugh from this."

"No way I'm letting her see me like that, Big T." Finn said. "Get this thing off me!"

"It's impossible without the removal potion." Ikazuki said. "Let's get it and that new body. Shadowkhan, come to me!" This time, the Shadowkhan came. They're all Samurai-like and one of them picked up Finn/Ikazuki.

Meanwhile, our heroes were roaming the streets looking for Ikazuki's mask with help from magical sensors developed by Uncle and Tohru. "Uncle feels we're getting closer." Uncle commented.

"How right you are." They heard Ikazuki say. They then looked around and saw Tarakudo's forces and something that disgusted them.

Jade was the first to comment. "The demon from planet Ur…" She said until Jackie covered her mouth. "Jade!" "Er, Neptune!"

"I have the removal potion." Tohru said.

"Good!" Finn desperately pleaded. "Get this mask off me so I can go to the bathroom!"

"And I can get my new body." Ikazuki added while staring at Tohru.

"Honestly, General Ikazuki, a dragon body would suit you better." Chang replied.

"You already had your chance, dragon hag." Hak Foo replied. "It's my turn. Once somebody washes the mask, of course."

"BRING ME THAT POTION!" Ikazuki angrily ordered his Shadowkhan. "But don't harm my new body."

Uncle and Tohru were covering each other's backs as the Shadowkhan approached them. Jackie then poured the removal potion on his hands and charged towards Finn/Ikazuki.

"Stop him!" Ikazuki commanded and two Shadowkhan grabbed Jackie. "I can't be removed from this body without my new one ready for use."

"You can use mine, General Ikazuki." Hak Foo said while bowing.

"Your body is impressive, I admit." Ikazuki replied. "But his is better."

"I can't wait that much!" Finn desperately exclaimed while regaining control over his body. He then ran towards Jackie and placed his hands over Jackie's, thus absorbing the potion. Finn then removed the mask from his behind and ran away while quickly discarding the mask.

"Somebody pick me!" Ikazuki pleaded. Chang flew towards him but Jackie tackled her down. Hak Foo tried to get the mask but Mei Ling and Ring got it first. "You know? Chang was right about a dragon fitting me better." Ikazuki said.

"Shut up!" Mei Ling said while pulling the Talisman from the mask. "Noooooooo!" Ikazuki yelled.

"It wouldn't have happened if you let me put you on!" Hak Foo declared.

"You'll have another chance, Hak Foo." Tarakudo said while approaching our heroes but Tohru then picked an onion from his pockets. "No. Not an onion!" Tarakudo then fled and so did his followers.

**End credits omake**

"Shendu, my sister and I would like to make some questions." Mei Ling said.

"It's always a pleasure to talk to a fellow dragon." Shendu replied. "But I think you should introduce yourselves first."

"My name is Mei Ling and this is my sister Ring." Mei Ling said. "And we'd like to know how to defeat Tarakudo once and for all."

"What do I gain from it?" Shendu asked.

"What do you want?" Ring asked.

"I want my Talismans, fellow dragons." Shendu answered. "We can rule the world together.

"Not interested, Shendu." Mei Ling replied. "But you should know that, if Tarakudo takes over the world, you'll never have a chance to do so."

"At least the world will fall into darkness." Shendu commented.

"Jackie Chan was right." Mei Ling whispered to her sister. "It was a waste of time."

**Omake ends**

**At first, I'd have Shaoran mention it but I changed my mind because I didn't want him to slip in front of an enemy. Not to mention I didn't have him join the regular cast.**

**Author's note: Did you like the adding of Hak Foo and Shendu in the chapter's remake?**


	6. The Halloween Episode

**The Halloween Episode**

Former Councillor Chang tried to join Tarakudo's forces on their attempt to get the next Oni Mask but Mei Ling and Ring got on her way. "Why are you helping those humans?" She asked. "Don't you see the magical creatures would be better off without having to hide from them?"

"Not all of them are all that bad, Chang." Mei Ling said.

"You betray our kind by dating a member of the organization that turned you and your sister into orphans." Chang replied.

"Former member." Mei Ling corrected.

"Come on. You can't be sure the slayer isn't just waiting for a chance to finish off your family or that they're not worried about this." Chang pleaded.

"Well, I used to have some nightmares about…"

"Not now, Ring!"

Meanwhile, at the Isle of Draco, the Dragon Council was discussing the surprise inspections. "Well, we have inspected all the dragon members of our Order, except…" Councillor Andam said.

"… the American Dragon?" Interrupted Councillor Kulde.

"No, we checked upon him last month." Councillor Andam said. "We even made a double-check to make sure his Huntsgirl wouldn't revert to her old ways. I meant the Chinese Dragon's granddaughters."

"Aren't they on that assignment to keep Oni Lord Tarakudo from reclaiming his Oni Generals?" Councillor Kulkulkhan asked.

"Yes." Councillor Kulde replied. "Maybe it's time for us to interfere in person."

Meanwhile, at Section 13, Jackie Chan has just arrived with the Oni Mask. He notices some of his friends were wearing Halloween costumes. Uncle was dressed like a pirate; Tohru was dressed like a bumblebee; Jade was dressed like an Oni demon; Captain Black was dressed like a bald eagle; and Ring and Mei Ling were dressed as… dragons. "Uh, don't you two think it's too redundant for a real dragon to wear a dragon costume for Halloween?" Jackie asked.

"Who would suspect?" Mei Ling asked.

"But I'm kinda sad we're wearing those costumes." Ring replied. "I expected Halloween would be the perfect opportunity to appear among humans on my dragon form without any problem."

"Ring, don't you remember what happened the last time the American Dragon pulled that kind of stunt?" Mei Ling asked.

"Which stunt?" Asked a masked boy as he and a masked man entered.

"Are they Huntsclan?" Ring asked with a worried tone.

"No." Jade calmly answered and then pointed to the man. "Ring, this is El Toro Fuerte, a Lucha Libre champion of Mexico, and the boy with him is his #1 fan Paco. Toro, Paco, this is my friend Ring back from Hong Kong. The girl next to her is her elder sister Mei Ling."

"Nice to meet you, _Señoritas_." El Toro said.

"Paco then approached Jade and started whispering. "Jade, do they know about, well…"

"Magic?" She casually asked. "Of course."

"Then why are they dressed as dragons?" He asked out of concern. "Aren't they afraid of how the real dragons would react at being impersonated at Halloween?"

"Paco, remember that Shendu is the world's last dragon and he's now a statue locked inside Section 13." El Toro said.

"Actually, there are more dragons, but most of them are good people." Jade corrected.

"Jade!" Ring was shocked.

"With Chang around they'd stay here long enough to find out anyway." Jade explained.

While they were busy with the explanations, Tarakudo and his followers were looking around the streets. "I can't believe I let you all talk me into dressing like this." Chang moaned.

"Come on, Chang. It's not that bad." Chou commented while admiring his Ancient Chinese soldier costume. "You remind me of Disney's version of Mulan when she met the matchmaker."

"Yeah." Finn added. "If Mulan were older than the matchmaker."

"You look like one of those geishas back at your home country." Ratso commented, much to Chang's anger.

"Geishas are from Japan and I'm from China!" She spat. "Why couldn't I be an Ancient Chinese soldier like the rest of you?"

"Would you rather be dressed like one of those three guys over there?" Finn asked, pointing at three men Chang soon recognized.

"And to think I just expected to find those wretched humans." Chang commented with a malicious smile.

Meanwhile, back at Section 13, the explanations were over. "Impressive." El Toro commented.

"Guys, I hate to interrupt, but I got a call of some disturbance." Capt. Black said. "There's a riot where most of people involved are 'dressed as' dragons."

Chang and Andam were comparing fire breathing while Hak Foo's 'angry crow' was taking flight against Kulkulkhan. Kulde was freezing the other Enforcers until Tarakudo used his telepathy to throw rocks at him.

"Perfect." Chang said. "With the Dragon Council as hostages, we can demand the Oni Masks as ransom. Perhaps even the talismans."

"The Dragon Order will never surrender to a traitor!" Councillor Andam exclaimed.

Before any of the bad guys had a chance to make a retort, Capt. Black parked his van nearby and our heroes got out of it. Jade and Paco tried to rush into action but Jackie and El Toro stopped them. "Stop in name of the Law!" Capt. Black ordered.

"We don't recognize mortal laws, you filthy human." Chang harshly replied.

"Maybe not, but I'm sure your master will recognize _this_!" Capt. Black then showed an onion. Tarakudo fled in horror. "You may have stopped him but dragons don't fear onions."

"Maybe not but you fear this." Now he showed some sphinx hair. Tarakudo then used his power to pull back Chang and the Enforcers. The good guys went back to Section 13 to celebrate.

"Dragon Ring, Dragon Mei Ling, you and your human allies have our eternal gratitude." Councillor Andam said.

"Councillors, here's the Oni Mask." Uncle said while presenting the mask to Councillor Kulde. "Fortunately nobody ever wore this one."

"And never will if we have anything to say about it." Councillor Kulde replied. "Your cooperation is most appreciated, Wizard Chan."

"Councillors, do you have any leads to the whereabouts of kids abducted by the Huntsclan?" Capt. Black asked. "Any cooperation would be appreciated."

"Sorry but we don't have any."

**Please review.**


	7. The Shadow Eaters

**The Shadow Eaters**

Jackie, Jade and Uncle were on a speedboat in Louisiana trying to get the next Oni Mask before the forces of evil did. However, one of them was having an argument with Jake Long's annoying cousin. Greggy and Jade were fighting over the Hana Fuda card revealing the key ingredient for the removal potion. Unfortunately, they dropped the card and a crocodile ate it. "This is your fault!" She accused. "Why weren't you up there flying with Mei Ling and Ring?"

"They can't keep up to me." He bragged to the Chans.

"Yeah, they couldn't slow down to your level." Jade replied.

"There's no time for arguing." Jackie interrupted. "Without knowing the key ingredient, it's more important than ever that we find the Oni Mask before anyone wears it."

"We could see if the people living at that shack have seen it." Greggy suggested.

"Good idea, Gregory." Jackie replied.

Upon entering, Jade recognized it as the home of a TV psychic. "The stars told me you would come." The psychic said as she saw the Chans and the dragons.

"Ha!" Uncle replied. "She saw us coming!" He then inspected the dolls. "But she is very good doll-maker..."

"The stars told me you came for that." The psychic said as she pointed to a mask.

"The Oni Mask!" Ring exclaimed.

"Cool!" Mei Ling added. "We can get it before the bad guys."

"You're not the ones the stars said would get the mask." The psychic replied as she produced a Hak Foo doll. At this moment, Hak Foo and Chang broke into the house to grab the mask. The two villains then left the shack with the heroes going after them.

"Give me the mask, you worthless human." Chang demanded.

"You already had your turn, Chang!" Hak Foo replied.

"You both give me the mask or else…" Greggy said and then dragoned up.

"Another dragon?" Hak Foo asked with an annoyed tone.

"No need to worry." Chang replied. "Young Greggory here is one of the weakest dragons in the order."

"I dare you say that after feeling this!" Greggy then tried to hit the villains with a fireball but it was too weak and hadn't even made it halfway. While Chang was distracted laughing, Hak Foo took advantage of the distraction to put on the Oni Mask.

"Hey!" Chang protested. "I should be the one wearing the mask!"

"You already had your turn." Hak Foo replied. "Now come to me, my Shadowkhan!"

A new tribe of Shadowkhan appeared. The Black Tiger was shocked at their size. "They're so, so, so, so, so…"

"CUTE!" Both Jade and Greggy exclaimed at the same time, shocking each other. However, they quickly recovered. "And they said my fire breathing was lame." Greggy said.

"It _is_." Jade replied.

"Demon compensates for pathetic ninja army!" Hak Foo proclaimed while charging against Jackie Chan, who quickly dodged. Chang and the Black Tiger then fled. Greggy then directed his attention to Mei Ling. "So, do you have a date for tonight?"

"Greggory! I have a boyfriend." She replied.

"A slayer does not deserve to be the boyfriend of such a magnificent dragon." He said with a flirtatious tone. "Why don't you dump him and start dating a proper dragon. Like me, for example?"

"Never!"

"Look, if you're afraid of him, just tell me and I'll protect you." Greggy offered. "I can make sure no slayer will ever bother you."

"How?" Mei Ling asked. "Will you annoy the whole Huntsclan to death?" She, her sister and Jade laughed a lot with this comment.

"Look!" Jackie pointed to the ground. "One of the Shadowkhan stayed behind."

Uncle then caught it inside a glass container. Our heroes then returned to San Francisco. At Uncle's Antiques Shop, Tohru was told to watch over the captured Shadowkhan while Uncle went looking for the Japanese Evil Encyclopedia hoping it might inform the key ingredient.

"Look!" Greggy said as he noticed the Shadowkhan staring at the cookie Tohru was about to eat. "It seems the Shadowkhan is hungry. Maybe we should feed it."

"Would he like a cookie?" Tohru asked.

"Not so fast." Greggy stopped. "You humans might have been lucky so far but the handling of rogue magical creatures is work for a dragon." He then offered the cookie to the Shadowkhan, which seemed to eat it but, in fact, it ate Greggy's shadow. Greggy fell unconscious after that. Distracted by that, nobody noticed that the Shadowkhan grew up and escaped.

Meanwhile, at the villains' hide out, Hak Foo was drilling his Shadowkhan about martial arts when Tarakudo and Chang appeared. "Look at the pathetic human and his pathetic Shadowkhan." She mockingly said.

"They'll show you, Chang!" Hak Foo replied and then told his Shadowkhan. "Show Master Tarakudo your angry faces" Tarakudo was obviously unimpressed with the presented results. "Ooh, if I had a spine, it would be tingling!"

"I'm glad I didn't get that mask." Chang commented.

"You won't be after they reveal their true power." Tarakudo replied.

"What do you mean?" A surprised Chang asked. Instead of speaking, Tarakudo used his powers to make Chou appear. It was obvious Chou wasn't expecting that since he wasn't wearing anything other than a towel. "Tarakudo, how dare you make me appear like that in front of a woman?" Chou angrily asked while pointing at Chang. Since he wanted Chang to see what happens, Tarakudo magically made Chou's clothes appear. "That's better." A relieved Chou commented.

"Now, Chang, you and Hak Foo will see what these Shadowkhan can do." Tarakudo said.

Chou finally noticed the Shadowkhan. "What? Those cute things?" And then started a mockery that ended when they ate his shadow and he fell asleep. "This tribe of Shadowkhan can eat people's shadows." Tarakudo explained. "Without their shadows, people can't stay awake. And, once Shadowkhan eat someone's shadow, they grow."

"What do you think of them now, dragon lady?" Hak Foo asked. Instead of answering, she stared at Chou's motionless body. "A practice dummy? Finally a practical utility for these despicable humans."

Meanwhile, back at Uncle's shop, Tohru was reading the encyclopedia. "This particular tribe of Shadowkhan is known as Shadow Eaters. The more shadows they eat, the bigger they are. Once a person's shadow is eaten, the person falls asleep."

"Yeah, looking at Sleeping Beauty here gave us that impression." Jade casually replied. "But what's the key ingredient?"

"I'm still researching that." Tohru answered.

Uncle then handed Jackie, Jade and the dragon girls some vacuum cleaners. "Until then, we must capture the Shadowkhan before they steal more shadows." He explained.

"What about Greggory?" Jackie asked out of concern.

"He and all other victims will be restored back to normal once the mask is removed from Hak Foo's face." Tohru explained.

Meanwhile, Hak Foo and his Shadowkhan were going through the town searching for more shadows to be eaten. Chang was right behind. "You may stand and watch while my warriors grow big but don't get on my way, Chang." Hak Foo said.

"I'm only here to take the mask from our enemies once they remove it from you, Foo." Chang replied.

"What makes you think they'll ever remove it in the first place?" Hak Foo asked.

"That's what they did to the other masks after all."

"Stop." Hak Foo told her as he pointed to a spot where Jackie, Jade, Mei Ling and Ring were sucking the Shadow Eaters. "We have company."

Chang then flew after the dragon girls. Meanwhile, Jackie's cell phone rang. "Uncle?" "Really? That's great! Thank you." He then told Jade. "Good news, Jade! The key removal ingredient is fish!"

"You call that great? Where do you think we'll find…?" She then noticed her blowFISH. "Duh."

Noticing their conversation, the dragon girls approached them. "Mei Ling. Ring. Fish is the key removal ingredient. Help me to distract Chang while I go after Hak Foo." Jackie said and they agreed. Mei Ling and Ring then flew towards Hak Foo until Chang engaged them into battle, which was the distraction Jackie needed while he and Jade went past the Shadowkhan. Eventually, they became close enough to Hak Foo and started chanting, "Nukeru, He Men Jaaku! Nukeru, He Men Jaaku! Nukeru, He Men Jaaku!" Furious, Hak Foo went to attack Jackie directly, allowing Jackie to grab the mask and remove it. The Shadow Eaters soon disappeared. It was right on time, for the Sun was starting to rise, which would bring more shadows to be eaten. "Now it's my turn to wear the mask." Chang said and then went towards it. However, Jackie quickly pulled some sphinx hair and Chang had to flee. She and Hak Foo were then pulled away by Tarakudo.

As our heroes returned to Uncle's shop, they found him making an oil painting of Tohru. "Uncle asked his old friend how to deal with the stress of dealing with magical trouble everyday and Uncle's old friend suggested having some time off for a hobby." Uncle explained. "Uncle likes oil painting."

**Please review.**


	8. Half a Mask of Kung Fu

**Half a Mask of Kung Fu**

At some yard sale, a man was looking around for something that might interest him. He eventually set his eyes on a mask and bought it. The problem consisted on the fact that it was one of the Oni Masks. As soon as he bought it, Jackie Chan appeared. "Would you like to trade that mask for something?" Jackie asked.

"No. I'd like to keep the mask." The man answered.

"Wouldn't you rather have this one?" Jackie asked as he picked a bull's skull.

"This is not a mask."

"It is. Look." Jackie then put it on.

"I KNEW YOU WERE A DRAGONSLAYER!" Chang exclaimed as she appeared and saw Jackie with the skull on his head.

"What?" Jackie then realized. "No, this isn't a dragon skull. And I haven't slain it."

While Jackie and Chang were busy with each other, Hak Foo went after the mask's buyer, who was shocked at the sight of a fire breathing dragon. Fortunately, Mei Ling and Ring stopped the Black Tiger. Unfortunately, the sight of two more dragons made the mask's buyer run away, dropping several business cards but not the mask. Seeing no reason to fight anymore, Hak Foo picked up some of the cards and left. After Chang decided to follow the Black Tiger, Jackie picked one of the remaining business cards. The man who bought the mask is named Alfie and runs a website called . Jackie then motioned for the dragon girls to follow him but they were too scared to do so. It took only a few seconds for Jake to realize it was because of the skull.

ENTER INTRO

"On the web?" A confused Uncle asked as Jackie, Mei Ling and Ring returned to Uncle's shop. "Has the mask been taken by a giant spider?"

Jade then tried to explain the internet to Uncle, who couldn't be dissuaded from the notion that her laptop was a waffle iron. Jackie and Jade then accessed Alfie's website to buy the Oni Mask on the on-line auction under the web name…

"Chantastic4?" Finn asked as he, the other Enforcers and Chang read the name at Alfie's website. Finn then made his first bid under the alias…

"Finnhalen?" Jade asked in surprise. Finn and Jade then kept trying to outbid each other. As the deadline to submit bids for the mask ended, the biggest offer has been made by… "Filthyrich1?" Both Jade and Finn asked. "But who is Filthyrich1?"

Contrary to what the name suggested, Section 13 found out Filthyrich1 lived at some small apartment of some low quality building. Jackie, Jade, Mei Ling and Ring went to Filthyrich1's home. "Once we tell him about the mask's danger he'll beg us to take the mask from him." Jackie said.

"Unless he likes magic masks." Jade replied.

"Who would like them?" Jackie asked as he knocked at Filthyrich1's door. Upon its opening, Filthyrich1 revealed himself to be Valmont on his torn down clothes. "Go away."

"Valmont?" Jackie and Jade asked.

"Wait a minute." Mei Ling asked. "Are you The Valmont whose crime union helped Shendu to regain the talismans?"

"Unfortunately." The former crime lord replied. "And who are these new girls, Chan? More nieces?"

"None of your business, Valmont." Jackie sternly replied. "We're here for the Oni mask."

"Forget it, Chan. I'm going to use the mask to summon a tribe of Shadowkhan that will help me to steal all treasures on Earth." Valmont declared.

"Don't do it!" Ring yelled. "The mask takes over the user's mind. You'd be fighting the Oni the same way Jade told me you once fought Shendu for the control of your body."

"I'm desperate enough to take the risk." Valmont simply replied. "And, besides, it's not like I can trust you."

"It doesn't matter." Mei Ling said. "You're already responsible for releasing one of the biggest threats to the Magical and Human Worlds."

"Magical World?" Valmont asked in confusion.

"I don't think Valmont knows about the magical creatures having a world of their own." Jade whispered.

Chang and the Enforcers then appeared. "Filthyrich1, you'd better hand the Oni mask to us before…" Finn said until he recognized his former boss. "Big V? Are you Filthyrich1?"

"But you're not rich." Ratso added.

"Not yet, but I'll be once I use the mask's Shadowkhan to steal all treasures on Earth." Valmont replied.

Finn, Ratso and Chow started celebrating the idea of using one of the Oni Masks for financial gain. Hak Foo betrayed no emotions during the idea. Chang, however, voiced complete opposition to that idea. "No way, you filthy human! Lord Tarakudo's Shadowkhan are meant for more than this insignificant goal of yours!"

"Who are you?" Valmont asked. "And what are you since you don't consider yourself a human?"

"My name is Chang and I'm a dragon."

"A dragon?" Valmont asked. "Lady, I know you're ugly but not to that point." He was oblivious to the reaction of the dragon girls. Chang then resumed her dragon form. "What? And you are working for her?" He asked the Enforcers. "You'd better get early payment and, if she _is_ paying early, can you convince her to hire me?" Everyone stared at him. "What? If the payment is good."

"Actually, these humans and I work for Lord Tarakudo." Chang explained.

Then they heard loud footsteps. "Jackie, the mask removal point is ready… Valmont?"

"Don't you dare enter my apartment, Tohru." Valmont replied. "You alone overcrowd it."

"Tell me about it." Ratso replied as he peeked into Valmont's apartment. "Even mine is bigger than that."

"Fine." Tohru grumbled. "Just give me the mask and I'll leave."

"NO!" Chang yelled. "The mask must be mine!"

"The mask is MINE! I bought it fair and square...with stolen money." Valmont replied.

"You'd better give me the mask, you filthy human, or I'll burn you with my fire breathing." Chang threatened.

"Come on." Valmont pleaded. "The mask hasn't even arrived yet."

"Uh, does anyone want to play cards while we wait?" Ratso suggested.

"Do you play Duel Monsters?" Ring asked.

"Yes." Ratso eagerly answered.

"There's no time for it." Valmont replied. "The mask is coming." He then approached the delivery boy. "Excuse me. I'm Mr. Valmont and I believe you have a delivery for me."

"Yes, Mr. Valmont. Please sign here." However, the others soon started fighting for the mask. With a punch, Hak Foo broke the mask in half. Valmont grabbed the left half and would have put it on but Chang grabbed it from him and put it on. The left side of her dragon form changed colors accordingly.

"It's just a half mask." Ring commented. "Can she summon Shadowkhan with it?"

"Let's see. Shadowkhan, come to me." A tribe of Shadowkhan _did_ answer. However, each Shadowkan had just a head and half a body.

"Bring me the mask's other half!" OniChang ordered.

"Oh, no. You don't." Ring said as she put on the other half.

"Ring? What are you doing?" Jackie asked in horror.

"Putting on the other half so the bad guys won't be able to." Ring explained.

"Have you forgotten what happened to Capt. Black?" Jackie asked.

"I just have to avoid summoning my half of the Shadowkhan." She replied.

"Bring me the removal potion." OniChang ordered. Her half-khans went after our heroes, causing them to drop the vial with the potion at the delivery truck. "Tohru, we still have the Japanese monkey." Jackie said. "Tell him we need another batch of the mask removal potion."

The good guys then fled. "You'll pay for that, Jackie Chan." OniChang declared.

"_You'll_ pay _me_ for that!" Valmont replied. "That mask would help me to be rich again."

"Is money all you care about, human?" OniChang asked. "The Oni Masks must be reunited so Lord Tarakudo will be able to start a new reign of terror."

"And I suppose Chan has been getting on your way and currently has most of the other masks." Valmont replied and OniChang nodded in agreement. "Then I might have a solution for both our problems." He added with a malicious smile.

Later on, Jackie, Jade and the dragon girls lost track of the truck. "Let it go, girls." Jackie said. "Uncle will make a new batch anyway." His cell phone then rang. "Uncle? How's the new potion batch?"

"_Jackie, Uncle can't make new removal potion because Uncle doesn't have Japanese monkey tears."_

"But, Uncle, you still have the Japanese monkey."

"_Don't you know Japanese monkeys cry only once every seven years?" _Uncle yelled. Jackie and the girls then kept looking for the missing batch and eventually found it. His cell phone then rang again. "Capt. Black?"

"Jackie, the Dark Hand raided the U.S. Mint. Again." Capt. Black informed. "Everyone there has been captured as hostages and the Dark Hand is demanding the Talismans and the Oni Masks as ransom."

At the U.S. Mint, the villains were enjoying their victory. "Did we really have to wait while you got a shave and a better suit?" OniChang asked Valmont.

"I must get used to being presentable again now that I'm on the money one more time." Valmont replied.

"Big V, this is so much like the time we came here with the Dragon Talisman." Finn commented. "If we fail to get the masks here, can we make another try at Fort Knox?"

"No way!" OniChang replied. "If this fails, we'll try something my way."

Meanwhile, Capt. Black arrived at the U.S. Mint. He brought a team with him and told his negotiator to make a bargain. The negotiator is then sent inside the building. "Would you release the hostages for the Talismans and forget about the masks?"

"Yes/NO!" Valmont/OniChang replied. They stared at each other. "The masks are Lord Tarakudo's priority!" OniChang declared.

"We can use the Talismans to go after them later." Valmont whispered. That was enough to convince her. However, upon closer inspection, they figured out the Talismans were fake. Enraged, OniChang grabbed the negotiator by his throat and got his cell phone. "You'd better give me your boss' number." OniChang demanded. She then phoned to Capt. Black. "Black talking."

"I want the REAL Talismans and the REAL Oni Masks, you filthy human or I'll eat this one's brains!" OniChang yelled.

"Calm down, Madam." Capt. Black replied. "I'm sure we can work some deal…"

"The masks _and_ the talismans within the next twelve hours…" OniChang started but then the Oni side started talking. "Just the Oni Masks is okay with me but you MUST bring them."

"Fine, the Masks." The Chang side sighed.

"That girl was right." Valmont commented. "I am better off without an Oni Mask on."

"Those girls Chan brought with him are dragons, boss." Ratso replied.

"I'll buy them a bottle of barbecue sauce should they want Chan for dinner." Valmont replied.

"Dragons don't eat humans!" OniChang yelled at Valmont. "But demons do." The Oni side added.

"Hey, Chang!" Jackie Chan yelled. OniChang looked around and saw Jackie, Jade, Uncle, Tohru and Mei Ling. Jade showed the right side of the Oni Mask. "Missing your other half?" She tauntingly asked, goading OniChang into ordering her Shadowkhan and the Enforcers into attacking them, ignoring the hostages, who took advantage of this to flee. They were not the only ones, since Valmont decided to flee with as much money as he could carry. While the other villains were busy, OniChang approached Jade. "You want this? Go get it." She then tossed the half mask away like it was some half Frisbee. As OniChang flew after it, she got caught by surprise by Ring, whose claws were glowing removal potion. Ring then ripped OniChang's half-mask, causing the half-khan to vanish. Tarakudo then used his power to pull back his allies.

"Now can we get back to shop?" Uncle yelled. "Uncle wants to buy more antiques at Jade's waffle iron."

"Long story." Jade replied upon noticing the negotiator's stare.

**LINE BREAK – Tarakudo's hideout**

"I told you we couldn't trust those humans, my Lord." Chang commented. "That one named Valmont even ran away with a big load of money rather than fighting."

"That proves he's intelligent." Chow replied.

"He wouldn't risk being welched by another dragon after what Shendude did." Finn added.

"Agreed." Ratso said.

Hak Foo quickly bowed. "They don't speak for me, Master Tarakudo."

"If the three of you don't want anything with me anymore, you may leave." Tarakudo replied.

"Fine." Finn said as he, Ratso and Chow started leaving.

"However, if you ever tell anybody where we're hiding, Chang knows some vicious creatures that do enjoy eating humans. Is that clear?"

"Yes, Tarakudo-san." Finn quickly answered as he, Ratso and Chow started running.

"It's time to pick more allies." Tarakudo announced to Chang and Hak Foo.

**Please review.**


	9. Old Enemies and New Enemies

**Old Enemies and New Enemies**

Finn, Ratso and Chow had just survived a big fall after failing to retrieve a golden raccoon from Jackie Chan, who was adamant its place is in a museum. "Maybe we should quit being the bad guys." Finn suggested.

"Don't even say that, Finn!" A new voice said. The Enforcers were quite shocked upon hearing it.

After delivering the statue, Jackie and Jade returned to Uncle's antiques shop. "It was fantastic!" Jade told her dragon friends. "Too bad you missed it. You could have seen Jackie beating the Enforcers. Again."

"Was Tarakudo searching for the raccoon?" A surprised Mei Ling asked.

"No, just the Enforcers." Jade replied. "They said something about being on vacation from the dark forces."

"Well, it's like we told you when you asked my sister and I to join you, Jade." Ring said. "We only get involved with magical emergencies."

Given how much Jackie doesn't like getting involved with anything magical, Jackie took this as good news. A few days later, Jackie has been called to look for an Opal at some old ruins. "Can we go, Jackie?" Jade asked.

"Who exactly do you mean by 'we', Jade?" Jackie asked.

"Mei Ling, Ring and myself, Jackie." Jade answered.

"Haven't they said they only get involved with magical emergencies?" Jackie asked.

"We never know, Jackie." Jade pleaded. "Remember about the cat statue?"

"Where exactly is this temple, Mr. Chan?" Mei Ling asked. As Jackie answered, the dragon girls stared at each other on a way that worried Jackie.

**LINE BREAK – A mountain**

Jackie and Jade were on their way up the mountain where he hopes to find the Opal. "Jackie, why can't we fly?" Jade moaned. "I'm sure Ring and her sister wouldn't mind giving us a ride."

"Jade, they've already told you they couldn't fly all their way up even without carrying anyone." Jackie sternly replied.

"And you're still not ready to rely that much on dragons." She accused.

"I have no qualms against admitting it." Jackie replied. His cell phone then rang. "Capt. Black?"

"Jackie, Section 13 surveillance detected the Dark Hand jet going towards your position." Capt. Black warned.

"Won't those Enforcers ever give up?" Jackie asked in frustration.

"I know how you feel, Jackie." Capt. Black replied. "I wish we could reform them like we did with Tohru. Well, lightning never strikes the same place twice, I guess."

"It did with the Huntsclan." Jade intervened.

"Jade, it's not polite to eavesdrop in other people's conversations." Jackie scolded his niece.

"Jackie?" Capt. Black asked.

"Uh, thanks for the warning."

Later on they entered the temple and Jackie placed the Opal inside his tote bag. "Jackie, don't you think it should go to Section 13 instead of a museum?" Jade asked. "Remember what Ring and Mei Ling said."

"Jade, I'm sure that talk about mysterious properties is just some fairy tale." Jackie calmly replied.

"For someone who knows dragons and demons are real, you sure are skeptical." Mei Ling commented.

"I might accept dragons are real ever since I first saw solid proof of it but, to believe any other kind of magical legend without…" Jackie's rant was interrupted by the sound of three masked people breaking in. Believing them to be the Enforcers, Jackie simply said "Too late! I've already got the Opal and you guys won't want another beating, will you?"

Not understanding what Jackie was talking about, the masked bandits charged towards him and surprised him with how good they were as fighters. (At least when compared to the people Jackie was expecting) "You've been improving, Finn?"

Mei Ling and Ring then showed up in their dragon forms. "Look!" The leader told the other two. "Those monk guys were right about dragons being real."

"Didn't you already know it?" A confused Jackie asked.

"Jackie, I don't think they're the Enforcers." Mei Ling suggested. She was proven right whenthe real Enforcers appeared.

"Oh, no." Chow moaned. "Chan is here as well."

"And he brought his dragon friends." Ratso added.

"But who are these other dudes?" Finn asked.

"I don't know but they're fighting Chan." Ratso answered. "Maybe we should wait and see who wins."

"Good idea, Ratso." Finn replied and then noticed something unusual. "Wow, that's a combination of words I never thought I'd use."

"Wait a minute." Chow asked. "Chan might be busy but his niece and the dragon girls are not. We'll still have to handle them."

"Keep cool, Chow." Finn replied as he produced some sphinx hair. "I've brought a souvenir from our last magical job."

Meanwhile, one of the masked bandits was thrown at a wall, causing the ruins to collapse. "Run for your lives!" Jackie screamed. All of them ran away.

Defeated, Finn picks up his cell phone. "Bad news, Big V. Chan has beaten us to the Opal and brought his dragon friends with him."

"What about that sphinx hair you've taken with you, you idiots?" Valmont asked.

"Have we already mentioned the other guys?" Finn sheepishly asked.

"Which other guys?"

"That would be us." A blonde man with two other guys answered.

"Do you expect me to believe someone who looks like a pizza guy would deliver Chan that beating instead of pizzas?" Finn mockingly asked.

"Let me see them, Finn!" Valmont commanded. Finn then pointed his cell phone's camera towards the new villains. "Strikemaster Ice, I presume." Valmont said, surprising the others. "And those with you must be DJ Fist and MC Cobra."

"Check it out, gang." Strikemaster Ice commented. "The Brit square knows our rep."

"And what brings you to us?" Valmont asked.

"We heard those guys have the means to get past those lizards helping the dude who took the Opal." Strikemaster answered.

"Perhaps we can make a deal." Valmont said, interested in having better allies than the Enforcers.

"Here's my proposition: you give us the so-called sphinx hair and we don't chew you guys." Strikemaster Ice replied.

"Finn, Ratso, Chow, show these hooligans what real criminals can do." Valmont ordered.

**One Minute Later**

"That's what I get for getting a disco dancer, a physics student and a sunglasses salesman instead of real criminals." Valmont commented in frustration. Strikemaster Ice then picked up the cell phone. "Yo, Valmont. If you ever want a competent crowd to do something for you, you can call us. But not for the Opal. We have our own plans for it."

Later on, Jackie and the girls were on a plane back to San Francisco. "Jackie, aren't you a little curious about the Opal's power?" Jade asked.

"It belongs into a museum. Period!" Jackie sternly replied.

Meanwhile, Valmont and the Enforcers were discussing Strikemaster Ice and his gang. "Big V, how do you know those guys back then?" Finn asked.

"I've heard about them while you guys were busy with the Oni Mask thing." Valmont explained. "They dub themselves the Ice Gang. Their leader, Strikemaster Ice, used to be a pizza delivery boy…"

"I knew it!" Finn exclaimed.

"Don't interrupt me, Finn." Valmont nervously commanded. "Then one day he delivered one to a monk who told him about a monastery where he could learn martial arts. He learned a lot. However, upon learning that they were being trained for peaceful purposes, Ice and two other students, DJ fist and MC Cobra, revolted against the monks and were expelled."

"Do you think they want revenge, boss?" Ratso asked.

"Who cares?" Valmont asked in reply. "All I know is that they want something Chan is protecting, which means they'll keep him too busy to prevent us from stealing other stuff."

"I like the way you think, Big V." Finn commented.

**LINE BREAK – Uncle's antiques shop**

"Eureka!" Uncle exclaimed. "Uncle knows the Opal's power!" He then dipped his hand inside it. "Uncle can shape this Opal to be any kind of weapon Uncle can think about!"

"We must warn the Dragon Council immediately!" Mei Ling said.

"We'll lock it at Section 13!" Jackie replied. "Not that it's too dangerous, since it can't be used to shoot projectiles… ouch!"

"Which part of _'any kind of weapon'_ you didn't understand?" Uncle asked/shouted in frustration.

Before Jackie had a chance to reply, the Ice Gang broke into the shop. "Give us the opal, or else…" Ice demanded.

"Or else what?" Jade arrogantly asked.

DJ Fist then knocked a vase and Jackie rushed to save it. The Ice Gang tried the same tactic the Enforcers once employed to intimidate Jackie for a golden shield in the past and obtained practically the same results. Then Ice felt someone tapping his back. Once Ice turned around to see, all he saw was Tohru's fist connecting to his face before he fell unconscious. Staring at Tohru's big size and realizing the good guys know how the Opal works, DJ Fist and MC Cobra grabbed their leader and fled.

"Uncle feels this was not the last time we'll see new enemies." Uncle commented.

"So do I, Uncle." Jackie replied.

**Ending**

While Valmont and the Enforcers were celebrating another successful robbery, the Ice Gang was surprised by the presence of a well dressed man inside their hideout. "Who are you, dude?" Strikemaster Ice demanded.

"One with a very profitable job offer for you, if you know what I mean."

**Chapter ends**


	10. Big Trouble at the Big Apple

**Big Trouble at the Big Apple**

A leprechaun was peacefully walking around with his pot of gold when three masked figures approached. "Yo, shorty. Hand us your gold!" One of them demanded. The leprechaun then ran away. The three masked figures started chasing the leprechaun until a red dragon appeared in front of them. "What are you? Some new Huntsclan?" The dragon asked. The would-be robbers then pulled some sphinx hair, causing the dragon to fall unconscious.

Upon awakening, the dragon saw himself caged and a sinister figure standing in front of him. "You?"

**INTRO**

"My grandson? Captured?" Lao Shi asked in shock.

"I'm afraid so, Lao Shi." The leprechaun sadly answered.

"What were his captors like?" Lao Shi asked/demanded.

"I don't know." He answered. "They seemed to be humans wearing ninja outfits with masks.

"Huntsclan?" Haley asked.

"I don't think so." The leprechaun answered. "None of them had any Huntsclan symbol or anything linking them to any organization I ever knew."

"They might be too afraid to reveal themselves after we captured the former New York branch." Haley suggested. "How many people have captured my brother?"

"Three."

"Aha! They must be Rose and those two idiots!"

"No, none of the captors seemed to be afraid of dragons." The leprechaun said. "And the three of them seemed to be male."

"Either way, we must check for their alibis even if it's just a formality." Lao Shi replied. He then heard someone opening the shop's door. "Who could be? The shop is closed."

"I'll go check." Spud said as he and Trixie went. "Has anyone ordered a pizza?" Spud asked as he saw someone who looks like a pizza boy.

"I'm not here to deliver pizzas." The 'pizza boy' replied as he handed Spud a package. "My boss asked me to deliver this videotape here." He then looked around. "Back then I didn't believe somebody here would still use those tapes but now I do." He then left.

Trixie and Spud then took the tape to Lao Shi, who played it. It featured the three masked baddies.

_ "Yo, old dragon. If you and the friends of the young one want him back, you must meet me at the place where he found the Aztec Skull he unknowingly helped a Brocamas sell to the Huntsclan. Be there at eight o'clock. Tonight! Bring anyone you want."_

That night, Lao Shi, Trixie, Spud, Haley, Sun and Rose went to the mountain, where they found the three bad guys with a caged Jake Long. "Release my grandson!" Lao Shi demanded.

"Over our dead bodies!" A battle then begun. Because of the sphinx hair, the dragons avoided getting close so Trixie, Spud and Rose did the fighting for the good guys. Mostly Rose. While DJ Fist and MC Cobra easily dealt with Trixie and Spud, Rose gave Strikemaster Ice a run for his money, grabbed his sphinx hair and threw it away. She later helped Trixie and Spud do the same with the others' sphinx hair. The dragons then easily captured the bad guys.

"I never thought I'd say it to a slayer but, thank you, Rose." Haley said.

"We have no time for this!" Jake exclaimed as he regained his strengths. "We must stop Pandarus!"

"Pandarus?" The others asked.

"Those dudes were working for him." Jake explained. "Pandarus wanted us distracted while he's doing something."

"Something what, young dragon?" Lao Shi asked.

"I have no idea." Jake answered.

"I'll tell if the blonde chick gives me a kiss." Strikemaster Ice said, prompting Rose to point her Huntstaff at him on a threatening manner. "Stop playing hard, babe."

"Would you happen to have a relative named Brad?" Rose asked, annoyed at how much the two jerks reminded her of each other. Lao Shi's cell phone then rang. _"Old man, some trolls broke into the shop! Hurry!"_ Fu yelled.

"Sounds like Pandarus." Lao Shi said. "Rose, we have no choice but use your Huntstaff's teleporting device."

They're soon teleported to Canal Street. As our heroes dashed towards the trolls, Pandarus materialized in front of them. "Going anywhere?" The Wizard of Wall Street maliciously asked.

"Jake, Rose, we'll save Fu and the shop." Lao Shi commanded. "The others stop Pandarus!"

As Jake, Rose and Lao Shi fought their way through the trolls, Pandarus was using his wands on Haley and Sun like they did against the main heroes at that genius institute. Spud was completely scared. "Trixie, what are we gonna do?" Spud asked/yelled.

"He's not paying attention to us, Spud." Trixie replied. "We'll grab his legs and distract him." The distraction allowed the female dragons to disarm him. Realizing the trolls were defeated as well, Pandarus fled.

"I wonder what he wanted at G's shop." Jake commented.

"Probably the map to the Arcanum of Chi." Rose suggested.

"The what?"

"Jake, don't you remember your Grandfather explaining to us about the Arcanum of Chi?" Rose asked in surprise.

"Probably was distracted with something as usual." Fu commented.

**FLASHBACK**

"_The Arcanum of Chi is a powerful sphere that increases its holder's chi tenfold." Lao Shi started to explain. "To make sure it'd never fall into wrong hands, the sphere has been split in half. Each half is useless without the other and is protected by powerful enchantments. This map leads to their locations and the Dragon Council ordered me to keep it safe."_

_Unfortunately, at the moment Lao Shi mentioned 'Arcanum of Chi', Rose, who already learned about it at the Huntsclan Academy, held Jake's hand, making the young dragon too focused on that to care about Lao Shi's warnings._

**END FLASHBACK**

"No, I remember everything." Jake lied, unable to convince anyone.

"Either way, the Dragon Council will need another hiding spot for the map, since Pandarus already knows about this one." Lao Shi solemnly stated.

"G, why can't we simply destroy it?" Jake suggested.

"Impossible!" Lao Shi replied. "There are too many enchantments protecting it."

"What about we ask about that Wizard Chan to help?" Jake suggested.

"Jake, while Wizard Chan has not done anything to deserve being considered an enemy of the Dragon Order, the Dragon Council is reluctant to trust any wizards with the Arcanum." Lao Shi replied.

**For those who expected Pandarus to be in the main story arc, sorry but this is all I got.**


	11. J2

**J2**

Jackie, Jade, Uncle, Mei Ling and Ring were at a junkyard, where Uncle believed there was a big source of Dark Chi. "Mr. Uncle, are you sure this device detects Dark Magic?" Ring asked.

"Don't you see how strong Uncle's magic detector's reaction to the Dark Chi is?" Uncle replied.

"Sir, you're holding a metal detector inside a junkyard." Mei Ling explained.

"See, Uncle?" Jack intervened. "It's so obviously non-magical even a dragon understands it! Ouch."

"Never questions Uncle!" Uncle ranted. "And the same goes for dragons who have yet to become full-fledged!"

"Then what about a full-fledged dragon?" A young man who looks like an older version of Jake Long without the green hair gel replied. He's accompanied by two women. One of them seems to be of Asian origin and the other is a blue-eyed blonde.

"Your Chi feels familiar." Uncle comment and, upon realizing it, he reacted in horror. "Aiyahh! You're Jake Long!"

"Uncle, Jake Long is a teenager and this man is a grownup." Jackie replied.

"And to think Jade told me you're no stranger to time travel." Jake commented. "Or have we gone back in time more than intended?"

"No, Jake." The blonde replied. "Mei Ling and Ring are with the J-Team, so it's the year of the Oni Mask saga. But just to be sure, is it the Chinese New Year today?"

"Yes." Uncle answered.

"Good, it's the right time." The other woman with Future Jake replied. "Now get away from here before he sees you."

"He who?" Jackie asked, still not sure if he can trust the newcomers.

Uncle's device then pointed at something. "Uncle believes Uncle knows the answer to this question, Jackie."

"Drago!" Jake and his two companions exclaimed.

"Jackie, this is the dark force Uncle was detecting!" Uncle yelled.

"Run before your history is altered!" The Asian woman with Future Jake commanded.

"No way am I missing this!" Jade replied.

"I'll hold him off!" Future Jake exclaimed. "You take the kids to safety!"

Before Jade had a chance to protest, the Asian woman took her away while the blonde one took Ring and Mei Ling. Jackie and Uncle followed them. "Uncle, what do they want with the girls?" Jackie asked.

"Probably just keeping her safe from demon." Uncle answered. "Their chi is good."

"Or not." Jackie replied. "They're kidnappers."

Drago and Jake were left behind. "So, it's just the two of us, huh? A real dragon versus a fake one."

"It's kinda obvious we have different ideas of what makes a real dragon." Jake replied and then the three of them started to fight.

Meanwhile, the two women explain to Jade, Mei Ling and Ring who they were. "Are you sure we must tell them?" The Blonde asked the Asian one.

"They've already seen too much anyway."

"Damn right." Jade replied. "The two of you are from the future, that much I can tell."

"Can you also tell who we resemble?" The Blonde asked.

"Well," it then clicks in. "am I her?"

"Yep." Future Jade answered. "And that's Rose."

Then it was time for Ring to react. "Rose as in… the… DRAGONSLAYER!" She then hid behind her sister.

"Sorry about that, Rose." Mei Ling replied. "My sister is still getting used to the idea."

"You must see how Jake's dragon relatives react." Rose replied.

"Just don't get me started on his cousin Greggy." Mei Ling said.

"May we get back to the current issue?" Jade suggested. "Like, why have you two and the two dragons come back in time or who that obviously evil dragon is?"

"Point taken, Jade." Her future self replied. "The big ugly one with Jake is Drago, son of Shendu. In our time, Drago used knowledge from his Dad's books to bring an army of dragon lackeys and use them to bring the world back into darkness and take over Section 13."

"And then he went back in time to kill us in the past so you won't exist to stop him in the future, right?" Jade happily assumed.

"Wrong!" Rose replied. "We went back in time to destroy the dragon teeth." The dragon girls then covered their mouths out of fear. "No, I'm not talking about teeth from living dragons. I'm talking about a magical set of teeth that, during Chinese New Year's midnight, can be used to restore Shendu's mobility."

"Wouldn't the Talismans do the job?" Jade asked.

"He didn't get all of them." Future Jade explained as she produced the Dragon Talisman.

"Where did you get that?" Jackie angrily demanded as he and Uncle caught up with the girls.

While explanations were given, Jake and Drago continued their battle. Jake had created two chi doppelgangers that were pinning Drago down the ground. "Can you even duplicate yourself, _real_ dragon?" Jake taunted.

Drago then released a big chi wave that dissolved the copies. "What for?" Drago then produced one fireball from each hand. "It's been fun but I have some teeth to save." He then threw the fireballs at Jake and ran away while the American Dragon dodged. "Aw man." Jake moaned and then flew after Drago.

Meanwhile, Uncle's metal detector led the other heroes to the dragon teeth. "So, we have to destroy these teeth to prevent Shendu from coming back?" Jackie asked and the visitors from the future nodded in agreement. "Fine, I'll grab some dynamite… ouch!"

"Magic must defeat magic!" Uncle exclaimed.

"That's why I've brought this." Future Jade then pointed the Dragon Talisman at the dragon teeth, destroying them in a blast. Literally.

**Years later, at Section 13 vault, near midnight**

Jackie and Uncle were tied down, with no choice but watch as the dragon teeth were glowing and Shendu was just waiting for midnight, when they'll have the needed energy to free him from his statue form when they suddenly vanished. "NOOOOOOOOOOO!" The demon roared.

**Back at present time**

"You might have destroyed the dragon teeth, but you'll pay for this!" Drago said but then Jake hit him with his tail, throwing Drago at the water.

"Great move, Jake!" Uncle declared. "Water makes fire demons weaker."

"Now we can capture him and take him back to our time." Rose said.

"Uncle will see to it that his future self will have a potion to banish the demon back to his own dimension." Uncle said.

Meanwhile, Drago was literally steaming from this defeat when he suddenly heard someone saying "Greetings, time traveler."

Drago soon recognized the greeter. "Tarakudo, the Oni Lord?"

"Come with me, son of Shendu!" Tarakudo said. "Let's crush Jackie Chan together!"

"Deal!" Drago replied and then Tarakudo magically pulled him away.

**LINE BREAK – Section 13 Headquarters**

"Are you sure it's safe to return to your own time with Drago stuck in this one?" Jackie asked out of worry.

"There's no need to worry, Mr. Chan." Future Jake replied. "If he causes too much damage we have the means for another time travel. Either way we still have to handle his minions back in the future." He, Future Jade and Future Rose then crossed a portal back to their own time."

"What do we tell Jake and Rose about this?" Jade asked.

"Nothing!" Mei Ling soon answered. "It's dangerous to know too much about the future. Let's just tell the Dragon Council about Drago without mentioning the identities of the other time travelers."

**Credits roll**

"You have just these two?" Drago asked Tarakudo while staring at Chang and Hak Foo. "I thought you had three humans named Finn, Ratso and Chow."

"Those humans are useless, Drago." Chang replied. "I can help you to restore Shendu."

"Forget that overgrown lizard!" Drago roared. "I have another goal but I can't pursuit it until a certain alignment takes place. Meanwhile, I might help Tarakudo with his own goal but I'll have to make you and Hak Foo into real dragons."

"_I'm_ a real dragon!" Chang exclaimed as she turned into her dragon form to show Drago.

Drago then grabbed her neck. "YOU'RE NOT A REAL DRAGON! YOU'RE A HUMAN WHO CAN TAKE A DRAGON FORM! However, that can be changed if you and Hak Foo agree to serve me."

"We already serve Lord Tarakudo!" Hak Foo replied.

"I have no objections as long as he's helping me." Tarakudo explained. Hak Foo and Chang then bowed down while Drago poured a bit of his Chi inside each of them.

**Chapter ends for real**


	12. Return of the AntiUncle

**Return of the Anti-Uncle**

Jackie and Uncle were desperately trying to beat Daolong Wong to the Déjà vu stone so the now powerless Dark Chi Wizard won't be able to use it to change the past so his powers would be restored. "Can you believe dark wizard was released from jail for good behavior?" Uncle ranted.

"Uh, I do not think the justice system is prepared to comprehend crimes of magic, Uncle." Jackie replied.

"I wish good dragons were already involved in our adventures back when we captured Daolong Wong." Uncle said. "They would keep dark wizard locked and wouldn't let Wong wake Oni Lord."

To their surprise, when Jackie and Uncle arrived at the temple where the stone was kept, they found Wong being detained by Mr. Lee and the Dragon Council. "Old friend, how did you know where to find dark wizard?" Uncle asked.

The Chinese Dragon then produced his cell phone. "Jade phoned me a few hours ago."

"Jade?" Jackie asked.

"Hi, Jackie!" Jade showed up.

"Jackie, if your niece were a dragon, I'd say she'd have big chances of eventually becoming the new Chinese Dragon." Mr. Lee commented.

"Don't say it!" Councillor Andam replied. "She's as irresponsible as the American Dragon and the only reason he still holds the mantle is that no other dragon born in American territory is ready for it."

"Anyway, Wong is now under custody and the Order of the Dragon appreciates your help." Councillor Kulde replied.

"Well, we'll be returning to San Francisco now." Uncle said. "Please make sure Wong pays for killing my Chi Master Fong."

**LINE BREAK – ONE DAY LATER – MAGICAL PRISON**

A depressed Wong was moping inside his cell when he got an unexpected visitor. "Tarakudo?"

"I might have seen no use for you when we first met but things have changed, Wong." Tarakudo replied and then took Wong away.

**LINE BREAK – Uncle's shop**

Uncle and Tohru were working in the inventory when a messenger pixie showed up and delivered Uncle a message. "JACKIE! WONG ESCAPED!" Uncle shouted. Tohru, the Chans and the dragon girls went to Section 13. "It's about Wong, right?" Capt. Black calmly asked, shocking the others. "H-how…"

"Some magical creature that called itself a 'messenger pixie' brought me a message." Capt. Black told them. "How did it enter and how to keep them from stealing the talismans and the masks is what I wonder."

"There's no need to worry, Capt. Black." Mei Ling reassured him. "Messenger fairies and messenger pixies don't defy the Dragon Council's orders." Capt. Black wondered to himself if it should really make him feel better.

"Anyway, what really worries me is that, according to the reports the pixie brought me, Wong got taken out of prison the same way the Enforcers were taken from our prison." Capt. Black replied.

"Tarakudo and Wong together!" Uncle asked in worry.

"Sensei, should I prepare another batch of that potion we used when Jade became Queen of the Shadowkhan?" Tohru asked.

"Yes, Tohru." Uncle answered.

"Queen of the Shadowkhan?" Mei Ling and Ring asked.

"Uh, long story." Jade quickly replied.

Meanwhile, at Tarakudo's hideout, Wong took the Oni Lord's mark and his skin was now as blue as Jade's used to be back when she had the mark. His eyeballs were now red and his voice was even more sinister. "I am ready to serve you, Master!" Wong declared.

"Good." Tarakudo replied. "Now, bring me the masks of my generals!"

"Yes, Master." Wong humbly replied.

In the next morning, Jade had just arrived at school when she and her classmates were quickly grabbed by the Ninja Shadowkhan. She had even tried the chant Uncle used to before the Oni arc but she had no time.

**LINE BREAK – Uncle's shop**

Uncle's phone rang and he answered. "Uncle's antiques shop. Uncle speaking."

"Missed me?" Uncle heard a malicious voice from the other side.

"Wong!" Uncle shouted in anger.

"How touching." Wong sarcastically replied. "You remember me."

"Unfortunately." Uncle replied.

"I'm afraid this is not a social call." Wong said. "Let's just make a deal: you give me the Oni Masks and I give you back Jade and her schoolmates."

"You're bluffing!" Uncle accusingly shouted. "Uncle isn't buying it."

"Maybe you believe it from your grandniece or whatever relation she has with you." Wong said and then put his phone near Jade. She remained silent until the Shadowkhan started to hold ninja stars dangerously near Jade's friends. "UNCLE! Wong got my friends and me! You must do something!"

"Let the kids go, Wong!" Uncle ordered. "Jade's schoolmates have nothing to do with this!"

"I want the masks!" Wong replied and then hanged the phone.

Uncle then went to Section 13 to relay the bad news. "Uh, Uncle, I'm sympathetic with your pain but, isn't it too dangerous to give the masks?" Capt. Black asked.

"Uncle is afraid so, Capt. Black." Uncle replied.

"Sensei, I've finished the mark removal potion." Tohru announced.

"Good." Uncle commented. "How we must wait until Wong contacts us again."

Jackie's cell phone then rang. "That was quick." Uncle commented.

It was indeed Wong, who called to give instructions of where to bring the ransom. Uncle then took a box to the indicated place. "Did you bring the masks?" Wong asked.

"All four of them." Uncle answered.

"There are EIGHT of them!" Wong yelled.

"The other masks are under Dragon Council protection!" Uncle replied.

"Then I'll go after them later. Now I… aaaaahhhhhh!" Jade took advantage of the distraction provided by Uncle to approach Wong disguised as a Shadowkhan and then pour the potion at the mark at the back of Wong's left hand.

"You'll pay for this!" Wong declared. "Destroy them!" Wong ordered with his remaining time as King of the Shadowkhan.

"Yu Mo Gui Gwai Fai Di Zao!" Uncle chanted to dispel the Shadowkhan.

"Furious Flameball Falling down!" They heard someone shouting. Uncle looked up and saw a dragon-like Hak Foo about to hit him. Fortunately, Jackie Chan showed up and hit him with the Pan Ku Box. "How did you find the Pan Ku Box?"

"Section 13 searched your home the first time we arrested you after the Demon Portal saga." Jackie explained.

"I've got the masks!" Wong shouted and then tried the first one but nothing happened. "Ha! These masks not real!" Uncle taunted.

Tarakudo then appeared. "You might have deceived my newest servant but you won't trick me!"

"Well spoken, Master Tarakudo!" Chang replied. The good guys got shocked with her new look.

"Evil dragon became evil demon!" Uncle shouted.

"Dragon, demon, what's the difference?" Jackie asked.

"You know, Chan?" Chang maliciously asked. "Drago told me that, to become a true dragon, or a demon, I must eat humans. You'd be a great appetizer."

"I'm sorry I asked."

"Save a piece for my Daddy, Chang." Drago asked.

"Drago?" Jackie asked.

"You got it right, Mr. Chan." Drago replied. "And there's nothing you can do about it."

"Maybe not, but there's something _I_ can do!" Someone replied. Everyone looked around and found Future Jake.

"Well, Long, it's time we end this now!" Drago said and then charged towards Future Jake, who then threw a potion at the floor, opening a portal that sucked the two dragons away. Once it happened, Chang and Hak Foo lost their demon chi. Tohru then threw an onion at Tarakudo, making the Oni Lord disappear. Chang then decided to fly away. Hak Foo grabbed her tail so the two of them would escape together. Wong, however, got sent back to human jail for parole violation.

**LINE BREAK – Uncle's shop**

Jade was quite unhappy with the Dragon Council's decision. "Come on, why can't we let my friends at school remember what happened?" Jade moaned.

"Jade, the humanity isn't ready for the existence of magic." Jackie said.

"Jake has those two friends of his and a girlfriend who used to try to kill him." Jade replied.

"And that's one of the several things we don't like about him." Councillor Andam said.

"Believe me." Councillor Kulde added. "Had we got aware of Shendu having allies looking for his talismans from the beginning, we'd make you forget about them before it became a part of your lives for too long before erasing it from your memories would cause serious damage."

**Chapter end.**


	13. The Other Chang

**The Other Chang**

Daolong Wong was at the parole board (again). This time, it was because he violated his probation. The fact he was found to be in association with a fugitive and that the two of them were already associated before didn't help things with the depowered Dark Chi Wizard. "Based on the facts presented at this hearing, we have no choice but revoke the parole granted to Mr. Daolong Wong and send him back to San Francisco Prison, where he must finish serving his sentence." It was announced. Wong was then sent to his cell.

"Back again, Wong?" His cellmate, a man with a prosthetic hand, asked with a malicious smile.

"Shut up, Chang. Uh, would you be related to a certain _purple dragon_?" Wong asked, suspecting the similar surnames to be more than a mere coincidence.

"What do you know about my family?" Chang replied with a mix of shock and anger.

That night, when Chang's newly formed anti-J-team broke him out of prison, they broke Wong out as well.

In the next morning, Mei Ling and Ring were meditating, much to Jade's frustration. "Come on." She pleaded. "The two of you are dragons. Why wasting time with meditation when you could be flying, breathing fire, sharpening your claws somewhere,…"

"Meditation is good for mind balance." Uncle interrupted. "And mind balance is good for chi."

"There's not too much space for flying." Mei Ling said.

"And we also keep some time for fire-breathing." Ring added.

"But sharpening our claws?" Mei Ling asked. "What do you think we are? We are dragons, not cats."

"Then, it's not a bad thing I haven't got either of you a scratching post last Christmas." Jackie mocked. "Ouch."

"Jackie! Don't mock good dragons!" Do I have to tell who yelled?

Before anyone had a chance to reply, Capt. Black entered Uncle's shop. "Jackie, Wong and Chang escaped."

"I didn't know Chang had been captured, Capt. Black." Mei Ling replied.

"Oh, I was talking about the artifact thief, not the dragon." Capt. Black explained. "Albeit it'd not surprise me if there was some relation, given the trouble he gave us last time."

"We'll check with Grandfather." Mei Ling said.

"Anyway, I have intelligence that Chang recruited a team of criminals formed for the very purpose of defeating your team, Jackie." Capt. Black said. "Because of that, I've taken the liberty of bringing Viper and El Toro here."

"Hola, Jade." Paco said.

The dragon girls then came back. "Capt. Black, our grandfather told us this Chang is nephew of our dragon Chang." Mei Ling said and then noticed Viper. "Uh-oh."

"Dragon?" Viper asked. "I thought Shendu was the world's last dragon."

"Long story, Viper." Capt. Black replied. "Let's focus on our current problem." He then started showing images of the anti-J-team. The first one was a man who robbed several famous museums.

"Been there, done that." An unimpressed Viper said.

"He did all of that in the _same_ day." Capt. Black replied. He then showed images of Tohru's counterpart. "This is Helga, the world's strongest woman."

"She doesn't look that strong." Tohru replied, not wanting to fight a woman.

"That's her lifting the world's strongest man." Capt. Black said, showing how strong she was. He then showed an image of Jackie's counterpart: an overweight, vertically challenged, four-eyed Japanese man with a black belt in karate. Last, he showed a local wrestler brought as El Toro's evil counterpart.

(AN: I don't recall the exact order they were introduced. I'm making an improvisation here)

"But I thought your country's lucha libre was a fake." El Toro replied.

"Those people can fight for real." Mei Ling said.

"And so can we!" Jade replied. "Let's kick ass!"

"You stay here!" Jackie ordered.

"Where are our counterparts?" Ring asked.

"Do you know any dragons who'd like to work for him?" Capt. Black asked in reply.

Later on, the J-team went to a museum to stop the anti-J-team. While they were absent, Jade tried to sneak into Uncle's potion lab and find something to convince them to let her join but Mei Ling and Ring stopped her.

"No fair." Jade moaned. "You dragons have all the fun. Can I have dragon powers?"

"Sorry, those are genetic traits." Mei Ling replied.

"I wish I was a dragon." Jade whined.

The first fight between the J-team and the anti-J-team ended the same way it did in the original series, except that the J-team wasn't turned into toddlers. However, they faced a different obstacle. "Wong?" Jackie asked.

"There's no need to worry, Jackie." Tohru replied. "He's powerless now, right?"

Wong then produced a new magic staff similar to the previous one and started getting the J-team stuck on the walls. Tohru reacted by chanting "Yu Mo Gui Gwai Fai Di Zao".

Tohru got them off the walls but the bad guys took advantage of this to escape. The J-team then returned to Uncle's shop, where Uncle explained about one of those artifacts having restored part of Wong's dark magic.

"No problem." Jade commented. "Uncle made Wong powerless once and he can do it again. Right?"

"WRONG!" Uncle exclaimed. "Uncle cannot repeat spell that turned Wong powerless because Uncle does not have all required ingredients!"

"Then we must get him before he turns the anti-J-team in dark chi warriors." Jackie exclaimed.

"There's no need to worry, Jackie." Uncle replied with a calmer tone. "The jade amulet he found could not have restored his dark abilities to that point."

"Oh, good! But we still need a plan to recover the stolen artifacts." Jackie replied.

"Uncle knows what to do! Ring, Mei Ling, with Wong being magical again, this falls under your jurisdiction so you'll help! You'll distract Wong while the J-team fights evil counterparts again." Uncle commanded. "Jade…"

"Yes, Uncle?" She eagerly replied, hoping to have some action.

"Go with Capt. Black to Section 13 and _stay there_!" Uncle ordered.

"But…"

"No buts, Jade." Jackie sternly replied. "It's for your own safety."

"Fine." She grumbled.

They then went to the harbor, where the bad guys were preparing to ship the stolen objects. "Stop right there!" Jackie ordered.

"I guess you need a reminder of what happened the last time we met, Chan." Wong replied.

"Not so fast, Wong!" Mei Ling replied as she and her sister showed up in their dragon forms. The Dark Chi Wizard then tried to hit the two dragons but they kept dodging his attacks. Meanwhile, Helga charged towards Tohru, but the wooden floor beneath her gave in, saving the former criminal from breaking his won't-fight-a-girl-attitude. As Viper and El Toro kept fighting their respective counterparts, they suddenly saw their backs touching each other. The two of them then tricked their counterparts into knocking down each other. Jackie then dodged an attack from his counterpart, who then fell into the water. Chang then tried to flee but Jade tripped him.

"Good work Jade." Jackie said and then realized. "Jade?"

"Hi, Jackie!"

"Uncle told you to go with Capt. Black to Section 13 and _stay there_!"

"Nobody told me _how long_ I was supposed to stay there." Jade replied as she usually does whenever finds a loophole out of the orders her elders give her.

"I'll remember that next time." Jackie said.

As it seemed Wong had finally got the upper hand against the dragon girls, Uncle showed up. Not feeling ready to face him, Wong disappeared.

The heroes then went back to Section 13, where Uncle told Capt. Black to keep the Wei Cheng Urn. "Wong might be unable to make new Dark Chi Warriors, but he still can try to regain the ones imprisoned here."

"Wizard Chan, where's Jade?" Ring asked.

"Jackie mentioned something about discipline." Uncle simply answered.

**LINE BREAK**

Jackie was keeping Jade next to a blackboard, where she was writing "I won't get myself in danger without necessity."

**Please review.**


	14. The Ninth Mask

**The Ninth Mask**

Jackie and Jade had just found another Oni Mask in a sunken ship when they found themselves surrounded by a bunch of shark-like creatures. Tarakudo then appeared in front of the two heroes. "Nice to meet you again, Chan. And I see you've met Tiburon and his friends. Tiburon, bring me that mask!" Thinking quickly, Jackie gave Jade the mask and signaled to her to take it back to the surface while he tried to keep the shark creatures at bay.

What Jackie and Jade didn't know was that, at the surface, Finn, Ratso and Chow were waiting for someone to show up with the Oni Mask. "Finn, why are we trying to get back at the Oni Mask search?" Ratso asked. "I thought we'd be over it after stopping to work for Tarakudo."

"Big V is still mad at us for losing the sphinx hair to those upstarts, Ratso." Finn explained.

"Isn't he afraid that whoever wears the mask will be dominated by dark forces and try to take over the world instead of going for profitable activities, like robberies?" Chow asked.

"All we have to do is avoid calling for Shadowkhan." Finn replied. "Even without them, the extra strength is always welcome."

"True that." Chow admitted. "One mask gave me the power to easily throw away Tohru with only one hand."

As Jade finally reached the surface, she was too exhausted to prevent Finn from snatching the Oni Mask from her. As Finn put it on, he started spinning until the mask got stuck on him. "Uh, Finn, what was that?" Ratso asked.

"I wanted to know how Stanley feels." Finn explained.

"Who's Stanley?" Chow asked. However, before Finn had the time to answer, Tiburon's gang also surfaced. "If you want the Oni Mask, tough luck, for I'm already wearing it."

"Well, you remember the orders Tarakudo gave us in that case, right?" Tiburon asked his gang, who started charging towards the Enforcers. Finn quickly grabbed the leader. "Who's da boss now?"

"Heeeellllp!" Finn heard the other Enforcers yell.

"Summon the Shadowkhan or they're history!" Tiburon threatened.

"Fine, you win, Fish Guy." Finn replied with a mix of sadness and anger. "Shadowkhan, come to me."

A bunch of crab-like Shadowkhan appeared. "Let them go, men!" Tiburon ordered. "Our work here is done!"

"Huh?" The Enforcers asked. Tarakudo then appeared with Chang and Hak Foo. "By summoning a tribe of Shadowkhan, you will succumb faster into the darkness!" Tarakudo declared.

"I wanted that mask." Hak Foo moaned.

"There's no need to worry, Hak Foo." Tarakudo replied. "You might have a chance to wear one of the other masks. I mean, if Finn helps us with them."

"What's your plan, my Lord?" OniFinn asked.

**LINE BREAK – Norway**

A Norwegian teenage girl was having dinner at her homewhen a mysterious shadow grabbed her. "NOOOOOOOO!" She shrieked.

**LINE BREAK –Kenya**

An African little boy was playing with a ball when he suddenly found himself surrounded by dark creatures. "Are you looking for Daddy?" The little boy innocently asked. Instead of answering, they captured him.

**LINE BREAK – Atlantis**

Several citizens were trying (and failing) to save a little Atlantean girl from creatures that seemed to move into the shadows.

**LINE BREAK – Central America**

A boy was cursing himself for not having dragon powers, as some crab-like creatures abducted him.

**LINE BREAK – Tarakudo's hideout – minutes later**

"Chang, what have you brought these brats here for?" Chow asked.

"They're related to my former colleagues in the Dragon Council." Chang explained. "They'll be our bargaining chips for the Oni Masks the Dragon Council keeps."

"Uh, they won't go dragon and fry us alive, will they?" A worried Ratso asked. "I don't want to become a grilled sandwich."

"There's no need to fear, you cowardly human." Chang replied. "They don't have dragon powers."

"And that's precisely why we picked them as hostages." Tarakudo explained. "Now, Chang, it's time for you and Finn to deliver our message to the Dragon Council."

**LINE BREAK – The Island of Draco**

Finn and Chang were going towards the Dragon Council's meeting room when they were intercepted by the Dragon Council. "What do you want here?" Councillor Andam angrily asked.

"Oh, we just came by to deliver this." Chang said as she delivered some photographs.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH THEM?" Councillor Kulde angrily asked.

"Nothing for now." OniFinn answered. "But we can't tell how long they will last if we don't get the masks."

"We'll meet at Central Park in New York in twenty-four hours." Chang added. "You'd better bring the masks, or else." A bunch of Shadowkhan then took Finn and Chang away.

"What do we do now?" Councillor Omina desperately asked.

"The more it pains me to say it," Councillor Kulde replied. "not only will we have to count on the American Dragon to save the kids, but also on that… slayer."

Later one, the Chans and the dragon girls went to Canal Street Electronics. "Jake, are you sure the Dragon Council really asked for help from the slayer?" Haley asked. "It'd be a good opportunity for her to slay the hostages and use Chang and Tarakudo as reasonable doubts."

"They're desperate enough for this, Haley." Jake replied.

"Uncle made mask removal potion." Uncle said.

"And I've got a plan." Jake added, shocking everyone. Later on, the heroes went to Tarakudo's Central Park hideout. Noticing their presence, OniFinn ordered the Shadowkhan to attack the dragons. Meanwhile, Chang kept a look at the hostages when Rose showed up wearing her Huntsgirl outfit. "Are you here to slay them, Huntsgirl?"

"I'm here to save them, Chang." Rose replied and then shot a beam from her Huntstaff. Chang dodgedbut Rose quickly shot a sphinx hair net on her, capturing her. Rose then untied the hostages.

"A-are you really going to rescue us?" The little boy from Kenya asked.

"Yes. But we must be careful." Rose answered.

Meanwhile, while riding a flying carpet, Trixie quickly approached OniFinn and grabbed his Oni Mask. OniFinn tried to put on a fight, but she managed to remove the mask. The Shadowkhan soon vanished. Tarakudo's energy wave then took Chang and Finn away.

**Epilogue**

"They went too far!" Councillor Andam declared. "Tarakudo must be stopped once and for all!"

"I agree but, what can we do?" Councillor Kulkulkhan asked in reply.

"Remember what that slayer Shaoran said and the Japanese Dragon confirmed about a tenth mask?"

**Please review.**


	15. The Tenth Mask

**The Tenth Mask**

Jackie, Jade, Uncle, Tohru, Ring and Mei Ling went to the Island of Draco to answer the Dragon Council's call. "Any ideas on why the big shots called us?" Jade asked her dragon friends.

"No idea." Mei Ling answered. "All I know is that they asked us to come as soon as possible."

"Uncle, are you sure it was a good idea for us to come?" Jackie asked. "What if we're here for having outlived our usefulness or… ouch."

"Never question your Uncle!" Uncle yelled. "If dragons want us in this island, this must be very important."

As they went inside the Dragon Council's meeting room, they've found not only the Dragon Council but also Mr. Lee, Lao Shi, Jake, Haley, Sun and Rose. "Wow, it's bigger than I thought." Jade commented. "They've called our friends from New York."

"That comment was quite correct, Ms. Chan." Councillor Andam replied. "We've summoned you here to put an end to Tarakudo's threat."

"Excuse me?" A shocked Jackie asked.

"Mr. Chan, when you first met Tarakudo, the dragon slayer known as Shaoran explained you about a tenth mask that had been created for the very purpose of imprisoning Tarakudo." Councillor Kulde replied. "We want this mask found and activated."

"What?" Jade asked in shock. "Don't you know what Shaoran explained about what would be needed to reach the mask?"

"We know we'd need someone to succumb to the forces of darkness and resist long enough to enter the Shadow Realm and bring the mask back from there." Councillor Omina answered. "We also know your Wizard Uncle can make a potion to cure whoever succumbs to the darkness."

"Even if we do get the mask, we'll still need Japanese Samurai hair." Tohru replied. "Where will we get any?" He then noticed some stares. "Why am I being stared like that?"

"Dude, you keep your hair like a Samurai." Jake explained.

"That means nothing." Tohru replied. "I kept it like that during, uh, the old days."

"There's no need to worry, Tohru." Mr. Lee replied. "We've checked upon your genealogical tree ever since we learned about the mask and found out you're a descendant of samurais."

"You did what?" A surprised Tohru asked.

"We had to be ready for the possibility of using the tenth mask, Tohru." Councillor Kulkulkhan explained.

"Whatever." Tohru shrugged. "But the potions must be ready by the time someone gets Tarakudo's mark, for it's impossible for anyone to summon Shadowkhan without anyone knowing." The others nodded in agreement and Uncle started preparing the mark removal potion.

**LINE BREAK – Tarakudo's hideout**

"And why should we help you without being paid in advance?" Valmont asked Tarakudo with the Enforcers next to him. Tarakudo then levitated them and nearly dropped them to the floor. "Okay, you made a strong case."

**LINE BREAK – Island of Draco**

"Potion ready!" Uncle announced. "Who's going to Shadow Realm?" Silence followed the question. While the Dragon Council was adamant about using the tenth mask, nobody wanted to fall into darkness and the council didn't feel like forcing anyone.

"Send the slayer!" Haley suggested. "Who cares if we lose her?"

"Are you crazy?" Uncle yelled. "We can't risk Tarakudo gaining control of someone well-versed in how to use Huntstaff!" That was enough to scare all dragons in attendance from letting Rose bear Tarakudo's mark.

"I will!" Jade offered herself.

"Jade, remember what happened last time." Jackie replied.

"Mark removal potion ready this time." Uncle explained. Jade then put on the mark on her arm and summoned Ninja Shadowkhan. Quickly acting, Jade looked around and found the tenth mask. As she returned to the Island of Draco, her skin was already the color of Queen of Shadowkhan. Fortunately, Uncle soon splashed the potion on the mark.

**LINE BREAK – Tarakudo's hideout**

Tarakudo was feeling the willies. "My enemies are trying to imprison me!"

**LINE BREAK – Island of Draco**

Uncle and Tohru were preparing the potion to activate the mask. "Then, what happens now?" Jake asked.

"Once Tarakudo's mask is activated, he'll have a solid body instead of being just a floating head. Then, we make him wear the mask, imprisoning him, the other Oni demons and the Shadowkhan inside it." Tohru explained.

Meanwhile, a bunch of Shadowkhan brought Tarakudo, Chang, Valmont and he Enforcers to the Island of Draco. A dark-ish Hak Foo was leading the Shadowkhan. "We arrived, Master." The Black Tiger said and then bowed.

"I'd have done a better job." Chang replied with disdain.

"Stop! You're surrounded!" A new voice said and the villains found themselves surrounded by several dragons. "Uh, you guys are on a diet, aren't you?" Ratso meekly asked.

"There's no need to worry, Ratso." Tarakudo replied. "I still have my telekinetic powers for as long as my mask isn't…" Tarakudo then gained a solid body. "Uh, never mind. Hak Foo, get the two of us out of here." The two of them and the Shadowkhan then left the other villains to their own devices.

"Chang, they're your people." Valmont begged. "Can't you talk it over?"

"I'm afraid not."

Back inside the council room, Tarakudo's mask was glowing. "Done." Uncle said. "Now all we have to do is put this mask on Tarakudo's face."

"Easier said than done." Councillor Kulde replied. "We don't even have a clue to his whereabouts."

"Councillors!" Another dragon appeared and shouted. "We have intruders. Chang, some humans and that new magical threat you're worried about."

"Quick! To the mask vault!" Councillor Andam commanded.

"Finally I'll wear a mask again!" Hak Foo commented.

"You no longer need them, Hak Foo." Tarakudo replied. "And now that I have a solid body, I can free my generals."

"Over our dead bodies!" They heard Jade reply and noticed her, Jackie, Uncle and Tohru in front of them.

"Proposal accepted." Tarakudo replied. "Hak Foo, dispose of them."

"With pleasure, Master." Hak Foo replied. "Shadowkhan, destroy them."

"Yu Mo Gui Gwai Fai Di Zao!" Uncle and Tohru started to chant until the Shadowkhan left. While Jackie and Tarakudo charged towards each other, Jake flew until he was above Tarakudo. Rose then jumped from him with the mask and yelled. "Yyyyaaaaaaahhhhh!" Having his attention caught by the battle cry, Tarakudo turned his head on time for Rose to drop the mask at his face. Tarakudo, the other Oni Masks and the Shadowkhan were sucked into the mask and Hak Foo lost the Dark Magic Tarakudo gave him. Hak Foo tried to grab the mask but Jake and Rose took it away from his reach. Hak Foo was then captured.

Jackie's cell phone then rang. _"Jackie, the masks at Section 13 vanished."_ Capt. Black worriedly said.

"There's no need to worry, Capt. Black." Jackie replied. "They and the rest of Tarakudo's forces were sucked into the tenth mask."

"Uh, okay."

After Tarakudo's mask got locked inside a vault of the Dragon Council, our heroes went back to their homes. "Jake, Haley, is everything alright?" Their mother asked. "Did the slayer hurt any of you?"

"Rose's on our side, Mom." Jake replied. "And the Oni demons were defeated, if they worry you as well."

Back at the Dragon Council's prison, Valmont was trying to score a deal with Chang. "Dragon Lady, you know the way around this island. If we get you out of this cell, will you guide us back to human civilization?"

"Deal." She grunted.

Valmont then pulled a tooth from his mouth, to the shock and disgust from Chang and Hak Foo, while Finn, Ratso and Chow understood what their boss was about to do.

**THE END**


End file.
